Segundas Oportunidades
by Skinniy
Summary: AR - Tom Marvolo Riddle muere, es destruido pedazo a pedazo, sin embargo, se le ha presentado una oportunidad: Volverá como Marvolo Gaunt II en los tiempos de Harry Potter... ¿Qué camino eligirá esta vez?
1. El Limbo

**Capítulo I. El Limbo**

3 de mayo de 1997.

La estación de King's Cross se encontraba vacía, salvo una creatura indefensa que lloraba y gemía, no era un niño o un bebé, era más como un pequeño cuerpo humano despellejado y mutilado, lleno de dolor. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la conversación de dos personas, un chico y un anciano, sus más grandes enemigos.

Se quejaba, pero seguía escuchando, Harry Potter había incluso preguntado a Albus Dumbledore si podían ayudarlo, pero él le dijo que no, que por los que debía de preocuparse era por los demás. Volvió a sentir odio hacia ese viejo, ese que cuando era pequeño le había abierto las puertas a un nuevo mundo, pero que no supo entender la grandeza del poder y que le tuvo tanto miedo a llegar a obtenerlo que incluso le puso obstáculos a él para alcanzarlo, y ahora, cuando el único chico que podía vencerlo había querido ayudarlo, él le dijo que no.

Minutos después, Harry Potter desapareció, Tom Riddle seguía ahí, debajo de ese banco, retorciéndose de dolor y quejándose sin poder evitarlo, sentía que el final estaba cerca, seguro cuando Dumbledore desapareciera también, él moriría, lo que tanto había temido toda su vida se haría realidad, iba a morir, ahora se daba cuenta de todos sus errores que había cometido, aunque por un momento llegó a pensar que tal vez Dumbledore había tenido razón siempre, "La muerte no es más que el siguiente paso". Eso era lo que siempre decía ese anciano cuando perdía a sus amigos o algún conocido moría, tal vez eso era cierto, pero no estaba listo para seguir adelante, menos ahora que se daba cuenta de todas las malas decisiones que tomó en su vida, ahora que veía que de haber actuado diferente tal vez el final sería otro. Cerró los ojos, ya no quería saber más, sólo quería que todo acabara.

- No tiene que terminar así, Tom - una voz pausada y serena llegó hasta sus oídos -. Aún puedes cambiar lo que hiciste

Al fin se quedó quieto, pensó en hablar, no estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero lo intentó.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Albus?

Se sorprendió. Su voz no sonaba como la que había tenido en su más reciente cuerpo, ni como la que tenía antes de perder sus poderes hace diecisiete años, sino que era la voz de él cuando tenía diez años, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts.

El dolor se fue de repente, se dio cuenta de que ya no era esa creatura despellejada, ahora tenía cuerpo de nuevo, era de nuevo ese niño que pasó su vida en el Orfanato Wool's. Estaba desnudo, se avergonzó de ello e inmediatamente cuando se imaginó vestido, una túnica negra apareció sobre él.

Se levantó y se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado de Albus Dumbledore, mirándolo expectante, como hace ya tantos años, como cuando el profesor había ido a decirle que tenía una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era como vivirlo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó él sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

- Te están dando una oportunidad, Tom. Si es que la aceptas.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- No eres tan diferente de los demás como hubieras deseado. Sí, fuiste un mago muy poderoso, pero esa vida para ti ha terminado, y para el Voldemort que aún está allá está por terminar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué dices que me están dando una oportunidad?

- Porque todos las merecemos, incluso tú.

- Pero si voy a morir de cualquier modo, ¿qué se supone que haré si acepto?

- Tendrás que volver y arreglar tus errores, Tom.

- No volveré sólo para que Potter me mate.

- Obviamente no me estás entendiendo. No tiene sentido que vuelvas en este punto de tu vida, ya no podrías arreglar nada, para remediar tus acciones tendrías que volver al inicio, o por lo menos al inicio de lo que sería tu fin.

- ¿Y si yo no quisiera arreglar nada? ¿Y si quiero que Potter sufra, que sus padres mueran?

- En ese caso, tu mayor miedo se convertirá en realidad. Vas a morir, Tom.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - soltó sin pensar.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Vas a volver, pero no ahora, no como Voldemort.

- ¿Entonces?

- Simplemente serás Marvolo Gaunt.

- ¡No voy a volver como ese idiota estúpido! ¡El fue sólo un tonto, un ignorante! ¡No sabe nada! ¡Jamás volveré como mi abuelo!

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¡Explícate entonces!

- No puedes volver como Tom Riddle, porque todos sabrían quién eres, pero nadie que aún viva sabe que eres nieto de Marvolo Gaunt, así que volverás adoptando únicamente el nombre de tu abuelo, siendo sólo su descendiente, viviendo una vida diferente y tomando nuevas decisiones.

- ¿Porqué hacen esto? ¿Quién lo hace?

- Es claro que no somos los únicos seres con "inteligencia" en el universo, Tom. Pensarlo sería ser demasiado arrogante. Hay gente detrás de todos nuestros actos, como en un teatro guiñol, gente que mueve los hilos para que la obra se realice. Ellos se dieron cuenta de sus errores, como tú hace un momento, cuando hablaba con Harry.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Claro que lo sabes, Tom. Y ellos también lo saben. Tú sólo eras un niño cuando la obra se les salió de las manos, viniste al mundo en el momento equivocado y por eso se te ofreció la oportunidad de entrar a este mundo lleno de magia, para compensar la vida que habías llevado desde que naciste, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sólo eras un niño, como cada chico que ha pasado por Hogwarts, pero tomaste las decisiones equivocadas y eso te llevó a ser lo que hasta hace un momento eras.

- Sigo sin entender eso, ¿cómo que lo que era? Sigo siendo yo ¿no es cierto?

- Sigues siendo Tom Riddle, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero ya no eres Lord Voldemort. Cuando dividiste tu alma en ocho partes, sí, sé que creías que serían siete, pero sin querer convertiste a Harry en la octava parte, como seguro ya lo escuchaste. En fin, cuando lo hiciste, cada parte de tu alma encerrada en otro cuerpo se convirtió en un Tom Riddle diferente, pero ahora todas esas partes han muerto, han sido destruidas, sólo queda el mismo Voldemort y tu querida Nagini, pero nada más.

- ¿También las otras partes vivirán?

- No, Tom. Esas otras partes han sido completamente destruidas. Además, están tan llenas de maldad que no podrían volver al mundo por sí mismas. El regresarlas también, sería cometer errores mucho más grandes de los que han cometido hasta ahora, porque entonces cada parte seguiría tratando de realizar su tarea original, y eso ocasionaría más caos.

- ¿Porqué me eligieron a mí, entonces?

- Porque tú eres la parte más interna de esa alma. Eres la ingenuidad, la infancia, la inocencia que Voldemort quiso borrar de su vida, tú eres el único que podría volver para intentar cambiar las cosas. Eres el único con el poder de cambiar tu propia vida y la del mundo en el que vivirás, eres el único que puede ayudar a Harry Potter a destruir a tu parte más malvada en una realidad en la que el mundo podría ser un lugar mucho mejor.

- ¿Cómo pretenden que ayude a Potter a destruirme?

- Recuérdalo, Tom. Tú ya no eres Voldemort y no volverás a serlo. Serás una nueva persona, en un mundo alterno, un mundo en el cual la realidad de Harry es otra, un mundo en el que aunque quisieras ayudar a tu parte malvada, al desenmascarar tu identidad, lejos de aceptar tu ayuda, seguramente terminaría matándote para que no representaras un obstáculo. ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte?

- Por supuesto.

- Ahora tienes que ser honesto conmigo, Tom. ¿Estás dispuesto a volver? - los ojos azules penetraron a Tom en busca de una pequeña señal que le dijera la verdad.

- Sí - estaba siendo honesto, pero claro, cualquiera sería honesto si le preguntaran si quería volver a la vida.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a remediar tus acciones y ayudar a Harry y su amigos a destruirte? - esta vez tendría que leer sus pensamientos, tenía que detectar la menor señal de falsedad.

- Sí - una vez más, estaba siendo honesto.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos, que alguna vez fuiste y ser una nueva persona? - esta era la pregunta más importante. Tom se tomó su tiempo mientras Dumbledore lo atravesaba con la mirada.

- Sí, estoy de dispuesto.

- De acuerdo, Tom. Volverás al mundo el 31 de diciembre de 1979. Recuerda que esta vida ya no será la que tuviste antes, no serás hijo de Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle, serás descendiente de la familia Gaunt. En este mundo las cosas ocurren de diferente manera, debes recordarlo, tu abuelo paterno es Morfin Gaunt, pero no lo conociste porque tu historia, en realidad, sí ocurrió y gracias a quien ahora se convertirá en Voldemort, Morfin está en Azkaban y ahí morirá. Tu padre es Cadmus Gaunt, hijo de Morfin y Cassiopeia Black, mientras que madre, será Adhara Lestrange, como podrás ver, en esta ocasión eres sangre pura, y crecerás al lado de tu familia. Esta es tu oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, Tom. No la desperdicies, porque no habrá una tercera. ¿Entendido?

- Sí.

- Ahora, Tom. Sólo tienes que abordar un tren y tu nueva vida comenzará. Pero no lo olvides, las cosas no sucedieron igual aquí, el mundo en el que vivirás será un lugar diferente, pero tendrás un arma más poderosa que cualquiera, esta vez, sé que lograrás conocer el amor y la amistad.

- Eso está por verse.

Tom Riddle abordó el tren que hacía tantos años lo había llevado a Hogwarts, a comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo. Irónicamente, esta vez también lo llevaba al comienzo de una nueva vida y a un nuevo mundo, sólo que ahora, tendría que dejar de ser Tom Marvolo Riddle, tendría que dejar de ser el chico que tomó todas las decisiones equivocadas, dejaría de ser Lord Voldemort. Había logrado burlar a la muerte nuevamente, pero sabía que no lo haría de nuevo de seguir el mismo camino, lo único que podía hacer era vivir una nueva vida, corregir los errores que cometió en su vida anterior y esperar que tal y como lo decía Dumbledore, la muerte sólo fuera el siguiente paso.

* * *

**N/A:** Nunca había escrito una historia sobre Voldemort, aunque bueno, técnicamente, esta no lo es, pero es la primera vez que intento escribir algo que no sea sobre los buenos, sino que básicamente quiero darle una oportunidad a Tom Riddle, ahora Marvolo Gaunt, de volver a empezar y remediar sus errores. No sé qué tan larga será, no sé hasta qué punto la escribiré, sólo sé que en este momento planeo realizar la historia completa desde una realidad alternativa, pero talvez mañana no piense lo mismo, todo lo dirá el tiempo.

Hoy es 29 de enero de 2011, hace más de un año que comencé la historia y por razones que están fuera de mi comprensión no he podido terminarla, de hecho la he dejado abandonada desde el 31 de mayo de 2010 y poco tiempo después decidí borrarla. En fin, a lo que voy es a decirles que este es un nuevo intento por seguir la historia.

Probablemente tardaré bastante en terminarla, pero prometo no abandonarla por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Lo bueno, es que si eres nuevo lector, no sentirás tanto la tardanza, ya que la historia está algo avanzada.

Espero que les guste y me hagan saber su opinión, tanto si les gusta, como sino.


	2. Londres

**Capítulo II. Londres**

31 de diciembre de 1990.

Las calles de Londres estaban repletas, la gente iba de allá para acá con bolsas de compra en las manos, todos se preparaban para el gran banquete de año nuevo, pero para Marvolo Gaunt, no era sólo el año nuevo, era su cumpleaños. Hacía once años que había llegado a este mundo, un mundo que estaba en medio de una gran guerra, una guerra de la que por algún motivo que no terminaba de entender se sentía responsable, pero sobre la cual no podía hacer nada, por lo menos ahora, ya que más adelante haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para terminarla pronto.

Los problemas parecían haber terminado, pero él sentía que sólo era una temporada de descanso, nada comparado con lo que comenzaría en un par de años. El momento estaba por llegar, pronto se relacionara con aquellos que le ayudarían a derrotar al monstruo que salió de su interior, a ese ser terrible que naciera de sus temores, sus miedos, sus ambiciones… Lord Voldemort.

_Era de noche y él caminaba por un pueblo pequeño. Los niños andaban en las calles disfrazados de hombres lobos o momias, pero él no les daba importancia, tenía algo que hacer, tenía que seguir su camino. Luego de unos minutos llegó hasta su objetivo y se detuvo, justo frente a esa casa en la que estaba él, ese niño que representaba su fin._

_- Bonito disfraz, señor - un niño le sonreía._

_Sabía que podría matarlo fácilmente, sólo tenía que hacer un ligero movimiento de su varita y el niño no volvería a ver a su madre jamás. Pero no lo hizo, no podía perder el tiempo con él. Abrió la reja y entró al jardín, ahí estaban ellos, en la sala con el niño. El hombre ni siquiera llevaba su varita, era un estúpido. Había confiado en sus amigos y por eso estaba tranquilo, pero no sabía que lo habían traicionado, que ahora él estaba ahí._

_Entró a la casa. Potter Intentó detenerlo, pero no tenía su varita, fue demasiado fácil librarse de él. Luego subió detrás de la mujer que trataba de detenerle el paso, pero tampoco tenía varita, eran un par de tontos. Ella no tenía que morir, pero no se quitaba, no podría cumplir su palabra, pero eso no importaba, el niño tenía que morir._

_- ¡Avada kedabra! - un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita al momento que ella se lanzaba para interponerse entre éste y el niño. Dolor. Ahora todo era dolor y sufrimiento._

Marvolo abrió los ojos exaltado. El dosel de su cama estaba cerrado, las cortinas verde oscuro no dejaban pasar casi nada de luz, pero él sabía que era de día. Pronto llegaría la carta que lo llamaría a su nuevo destino. Sin embargo, no podía entender sus sueños, era tan raro. Era como si fuera otra persona, como si en realidad no fuera sólo Marvolo Gaunt.

- Buenos días, cariño - Adhara abrió las cortinas de la cama y lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días, madre - respondía él aún con sueño - ¿Se ha ido padre al trabajo?

- Sí, amor, pero no te preocupes, estará aquí para la comida - le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Madre? - no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba preguntar, hacía mucho que un nombre sonaba entre sueños, un nombre que conocía perfectamente - ¿Podrías decirme de nuevo qué fue lo que pasó con los Potter?

- ¿Con los abuelos? Murieron por la fiebre de Dragón, ya te lo había dicho, cariño.

- No, madre. ¿Qué pasó la noche en que Ya-sabes-quién quiso matar a Harry Potter?

- Pues… - de pronto una sombra cayó sobre su rostro alegre - él no quería matar a ningún sangre limpia sin razón, así que dejó inconsciente a James, y cuando subió y Lily quiso detenerlo le dijo que se apartara. Ella siempre fue muy brillante a pesar de ser hija de muggles, supongo que el Señor Tenebroso debió apreciarla por eso, pero cuando él intentó matar a Harry, Lily se interpuso en su camino. La maldición no le dio de lleno, pero al haber intentado sacrificarse por su hijo menor la maldición rebotó en él y desapareció.

- ¿Y la cicatriz de Harry?

- Nadie sabe cómo se hizo, suponen que tal vez la maldición sí lo golpeo, pero el intento de sacrifico de Lily lo protegió de morir.

- ¿Segura que no podemos pasar el año nuevo con ellos?

- No, cariño. Ellos se fueron de viaje, pero seguro este año los conocerás, recuerda que esta año irás a Hogwarts y conocerás a Charlus y a Harry, además estará Regulus. Así que levántate para que desayunes y abras tus regalos de cumpleaños antes de que llegue tu padre para comer.

- Sí, madre.

Marvolo no recordaba mucho de su vida anterior, pero algo le decía que todo era su culpa y que pronto llegaría el momento de tomar las decisiones correctas, pronto tendría que decidir entre lo que era fácil y lo que era correcto.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo. No era más aquel niño que veía en sueños, no era ese chiquillo con mirada iracunda y profunda, ese niño que parecía estar lleno de odio. Su cabello era negro y lacio, algo largo, pero para nada desordenado. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro que algunas veces se confundía con azul y su piel aunque era blanca tenía pequeños matices rosados en las mejillas. Su mirada no era la que tantas veces vio en sueños, no había odio, había felicidad, era un niño como cualquiera.

Se vistió con la ropa que su madre había escogido para él ese día, un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa verde oscuro y un suéter negro con bordes verdes y una túnica de gala negra con botones de plata adornados por una pequeña serpiente. Era más que seguro que iría a dar a Slytherin, su familia por parte de su padre era descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin y los Black eran reconocidos siempre por ir a Slytherin, mientras que de su madre eran los Lestrange, famosos por su status de sangre y ser siempre serpientes, así que esa era una idea que al chico no le molestaba, aunque en realidad, al igual que sus padres, no compartían ese elitismo sobre la sangre.

Bajó a la sala y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar ahí cinco cajas de regalos, por lo general sólo le regalaban sus padres y algunas veces un tío Black que no conocía, pero que al parecer era rico porque las pocas veces que enviaba algo eran cosas extraordinarias.

Corrió hacia el montón y tomó el primer regalo. Era de su madre, abrió la caja y se encontró con una túnica de gala nueva rojo oscuro, un juego de gobstone y un libro muggle llamado "El Conde de Montecristo". El segundo regalo era el de su padre, un ajedrez de oro puro con un tablero de mármol perfectamente pulido. El tercer regalo era del tío Black, una flecha plateada de última generación. Cuando llegó al cuarto regalo ya no sabía qué más esperar y entonces leyó en la primera etiqueta: Los Potter. Arrancó la envoltura y se encontró con un campo de Quidditch miniatura con las piezas de dos equipos: Puddlemere United y Pride of Portree. El último no tenía etiqueta, era una pequeña caja que por el peso parecía vacía, pero al abrirla encontró un anillo de oro con una piedra incrustada y una nota sin firmar.

_Llegará el momento de decidir._

No comprendía el significado de esa nota, ni siquiera sabía quién la había escrito, pero tomó el anillo, después de todo, era su regalo de cumpleaños, pero al ponérselo pasó algo extraño. Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, un hombre rubio de mirada perdida y aspecto de vagabundo, una cabaña vieja y sucia, el chico de sus sueños asesinando a tres personas.

- Marvolo Gaunt - una voz fría lo llamó -, tu destino se acerca.

- ¿Quién eres? - la pregunta parecía tonta, él sabía quién era, pero parecía no querer aceptarlo

- La pregunta es… ¿quién eres tú?

- Soy Marvolo Gaunt, no juegues conmigo.

- Eres mucho más que sólo Marvolo Gaunt, mi querido niño. Tú eres el último descendiente de una gran familia… tú eres… el heredero de Slytherin. Pronto irás a Hogwarts y terminarás con la noble tarea de nuestro antepasado…

- No, se equivoca. Yo no pienso como él, ni como usted. Yo no voy a matar a mestizos ni nacidos muggles.

- Eso está por verse.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, parecía como si no hubieran pasado el tiempo. Su madre seguía sentada en la sala frente a él viéndolo abrir sus regalos, fue como si todo lo hubiera imaginado, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

- Pero pasó… - murmuró

- ¿Qué dijiste, cielo?

- Nada, madre - sabía que no debía decírselo a nadie -. Gracias por los regalos.

Los sueños iban y venían, algunas veces se veía como un chico, maltratando niños y robando objetos, otras veces era un hombre mayor que mataba gente y torturaba a otros por sus errores, no tenía idea de qué significaba. Si ese hombre que había visto, ese al que creía haber reconocido como Voldemort tenía razón, estaba viendo imágenes de su vida. Pero era una tontería, él no era huérfano, no vivía en un orfanato, ni odiaba a la gente, no tortura a nadie, ni robaba, además, pronto entraría a Hogwarts y estaría con su primo y conocería nuevos amigos. Era imposible que se tratara de él.

Los días pasaron, luego las semanas y por último meses. A finales de mayo le había llegado por fin la carta, esa carta que desde que tenía uso de razón esperaba, esa carta que significaba el orgullo de sus padres y que lo hacía merecedor a un lugar en ese maravilloso mundo al que pertenecía.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero,_

_Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo,_

_Confederación Internacional de Magos,_

_Jefe de Magos de Wizengamot)._

_Estimado Sr. Gaunt:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Ya faltaba mucho menos, seguro en un par de días irían a comprar las cosas de la escuela, sus libros, su varita, sus uniformes, incluso una mascota. Podría tener la mascota que quisiera, tal vez un gato o una lechuza, aún no lo había decidido, hubiera preferido un perro, pero sabía que Hogwarts no lo dejarían, así que al final se decidió por la lechuza.

La noche del 31 de mayo, Marvolo se acostó en su cama, nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado, el día siguiente iría al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas. No era la primera vez que iba, tampoco era la primera vez que las compras se debían únicamente a él, pero esta vez sería diferente, él lo sabía, podía sentirlo. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo pero se quedó dormido.

- Buenas noches, Tom - Marvolo se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz lenta y acompasada de un desconocido en su cuarto - ¿Estás listo? - era un hombre alto, de cabello largo y canoso, era Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

- No estamos en tu habitación, Tom. Estas dormido.

- Mi nombre no es Tom, sino Marvolo. Usted es Dumbledore, ¿no?

- Así es, Tom - repitió una vez más el anciano -. En eso acertaste, pero en tu nombre… bueno, técnicamente tienes razón, aunque la realidad es otra.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tiempos oscuros se acercan, Tom Riddle. Pronto tendrás que decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.

- Usted me envió ese anillo.

- Eres un joven muy brillante, como siempre lo has sido.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que el momento llegará?

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Casi podría asegurar que ya has visto algunas partes de tu vida pasada.

- ¿Esos sueños… son?

- Reales, sí. Pero no necesariamente serán tu vida, a menos que tú lo desees.

- No quiero ser eso, no quiero ser esa persona.

- Entonces nuestro trato sigue en pie.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Pronto llegará el momento…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba en su cama, ya era de día y como era de esperarse, no había nadie más ahí, ni siquiera una señal que le diera a entender que había sucedido en realidad. Pero ahora tenía una duda, ¿quién era Tom Riddle? ¿Por qué Dumbledore le dijo que era él?

En realidad no quería convertirse en esa persona, esa ira en su mirada, ese odio, no podría soportarlo. Inmortalidad, muerte. Eran dos palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza día y noche, le aterraba la idea de morir, pero sabía que era algo natural, sin embargo, la inmortalidad era algo posible de alcanzar, pero muy peligroso. Tal vez a eso se refería Dumbledore, tal vez esa era la decisión que tenía que tomar.

- Buenos días, campeón - lo saludó su padre en la cocina una hora más tarde - ¿Listo para ir a comprar las cosas?

- Sí, padre - se sentó a desayunar mientras esperaban a su madre -. ¿Padre?

- Dime, Marvolo.

- Quería saber… - dudó un momento, pero tenía que saber - ¿Quién es Tom Riddle?

Cadmus Gaunt se quedó helado, no sabía cómo había escuchado ese nombre su hijo, pero estaba seguro de no querer que su hijo supiera toda la verdad, tendría que encontrar la forma de encubrir cualquier cosa que lo ligara, pero ¿cómo?

- Lo primero que debes entender, hijo, es que no todos los magos son buenos. Tú sabes la guerra por la cual atravesamos, sabes del Señor Tenebroso y de su caída detrás del misterioso Potter.

- Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto Ya-sabes-quién?

- Bueno, hijo. El Señor Tenebroso… es Tom Riddle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, hijo. Hace muchos años, cuando tu abuelo, Morfin Gaunt dejó a tu abuela Cassiopeia, el abuelo Cygnus se puso tan furioso que maldijo a mi padre, no sé qué le hizo, pero él jamás recordó haber tenido nada que ver con tu abuela y obviamente jamás supo de mi existencia. Fue entonces, cuando el Señor Tenebroso llegó a casa de tu tatarabuelo Marvolo Gaunt, desconozco los métodos que utilizó, pero logró engañar a tu abuelo, que ya era una persona algo desequilibrada debido al hechizo de mi abuelo Cygnus, para que asesinara a unos muggles, al parecer se trataba del mismísimo padre y los abuelos del Señor Tenebroso, y luego, así como llegó se fue y lo dejó pudrirse en Azkaban.

- ¿El tiene la culpa de lo del abuelo Morfin?

- Creo que mi padre de cualquier modo lo habría hecho, odiaba a esos muggles, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero, no tienes de qué preocuparte, el Señor Tenebroso se fue, ya no hay más que temer. Ahora ve a apurar a mamá, casi es hora de irnos.

- Sí, padre.

Marvolo corría escaleras arriba buscando a su madre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la historia que ahora su padre le había contado. Pero si Voldemort era Tom Riddle, ¿cómo podía él mismo ser Tom Riddle? Las cosas cada vez tenían menos sentido, pero algo en su interior le decía que Dumbledore tenía razón y que el momento pronto llegaría, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

La pregunta era… ¿qué haría cuando llegara el momento? Si era cierto lo que Dumbledore decía, eso significaba que Voldemort le había dicho también era cierto, entonces, él era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, por naturaleza debía odiar a los muggles, debía matarlos. No quería hacerlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo podía ser real, tal vez eran verdad sus sueños, tal vez pronto se convertiría en esa persona llena de odio y rencor, en ese… monstruo.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que dije que haría actualizaciones una vez a la semana, pero no pude resistirme a pasarme más pronto de lo planeado. Así que oficialmente comenzamos con el primer año de Marvolo en esta historia. Espero ver sus comentarios pronto y si saben de alguien interesado en leer cosas extrañas, aparentemente imposibles, pero fieles al canon, díganle que aquí estamos.

Saludoxxx


	3. El callejón Diagon y El andén 9 y

**Capítulo III. ****_ El callejón Diagon y El andén 9 y ¾_**

1 de junio de 1991

El callejón Diagon estaba a reventar. Faltaban tres meses para que las clases comenzaran pero para los más precavidos, era hora de hacer las compras del nuevo curso escolar. Los Gaunt eran unos de esos, así que ese día habían llegado muy temprano al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarse con la familia.

- ¡Marv! - un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises corría hacia él - ¡Hey, Marv!

- Hola Reg.

- ¡Vamos, Marv! Fred me acaba de avisar que hay nuevos productos con el Dr. Fillibuster.

- ¡No quiero demasiados destrozos, Regulus! - una montaña humana se movió entre la gente - Su madre me matará si destruye el callejón.

- Hagrid - saludó Cadmus.

- Hola, Cadmus. No creí verlos aquí.

- Teníamos que comprar las cosas para Marvolo.

- Yo igual, Mary se ha casado y se fue de viaje con el susodicho, así que me ofrecí para cuidar a ese pequeño delincuente.

- ¿Porqué no se fue con James? - preguntó Cadmus.

- Pues por lo de su viaje. Estarán aquí para el inicio del curso, dicen que quieren celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry en Francia.

- Cada año se buscan una excusa nueva.

- Entiéndelos, no es fácil. El hecho de que él no esté…

- Lo sé, pero… algo me dice que las cosas no ocurrieron como parecen.

- No hay algo que demuestre lo contrario.

Ya en el callejón, Marvolo seguía a su primo muy animado. No podía evitar seguir pensando en todos esos sueños y esas conversaciones, pero trataba de olvidarlo, tenía que enfocarse en otra cosa, y nada mejor que él para distraerlo.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Regulus? - se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Pues no muchas, mi vida no tiene emociones.

- ¿Y Hogwarts?

- Pues… Fred y George fueron elegidos golpeadores el año pasado, y Charlus quedó como cazador por un pelo. Casi le gana el puesto Alicia Spinnet, pero pues el tío James era el mejor en su época, así que lo lleva en la sangre.

- ¿Y en casa?

- Pues nada, Mamá se ha casado y como se fue de viaje con el Sr. Prince, me quedé en casa con Hagrid. ¿Y ya estás listo para Hogwarts, enano?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Y en qué casa crees que quedarás? - preguntó.

- Pues yo creo que quedaré en Slytherin como papá y mamá, es la tradición.

- Papá también creía lo mismo cuando entró, pero ya ves, quedó en Gryffindor.

- Igual que tú.

- Exacto.

- Pues a mí no me molestaría quedar en Slytherin, no creo que sean tan malos - dijo Marvolo, pensando en su condición. Si era cierto lo que Voldemort le dijo, al ser heredero de Slytherin era más que obvio que quedaría en su propia casa.

- Es una lástima que pienses así. Aunque créeme, si se pudiera pediría mi cambio a Slytherin, claro en el caso de que quedes ahí.

- Gracias, Reg.

La tarde pasó y la lista de materiales estaba completa, así que se despidieron en el Caldero Chorreante con la promesa de verse dentro de tres meses en la estación para despedir a los chicos.

Regulus Black era el único chico al que Marvolo conocía. Era su primo, como un hermano mayor, pero aún así era su mejor amigo. Llevaba años queriendo conocer a los Potter, pero ellos siempre estaban de viaje o algo así, parecía que querían pasar en Gran Bretaña el menor tiempo posible. Aún así habían estado a punto de conocerse en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre había algo que se atravesaba y últimamente, después de esos sueños tan extraños, Marvolo creía haber encontrado la respuesta a esas casualidades. Parecía que el destino estaba preparado para separar sus caminos, pero él no lo permitiría, no podía dejar que todo eso pasara, no podía permitirse a sí mismo ser esa persona, tenía que luchar contra ese monstruo.

Al llegar a su casa subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, necesitaba estar a solas por un momento, debía pensar sin que sus padres estuvieran ahí preguntándole qué le pasaba. Se tiró en la cama y nuevamente las imágenes de ese pasado que no había vivido lo inundaron, no podía entender cómo podía ser dos personas a la vez, él no era así, él no odiaba a la gente.

Tenía familia, un amigo. No entendía cómo de pronto podría convertirse en una persona tan llena de odio y maldad teniendo una familia como la que tenía. Era imposible que un cambio de esa magnitud se diera así como así.

- No tiene que ser así, Tom.

- ¿Otra vez, usted?

- Deberías acostumbrarte. En los próximos años nos estaremos viendo mucho.

- Eso ya lo sé, estaré en Hogwarts. Es obvio que lo veré.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿Entonces a qué se refiere? ¿No es usted el profesor Dumbledore?

- Sí, lo soy. Pero no el Dumbledore que tú conocerás en el colegio.

- Es como… ¿un fantasma?

- Ahora no importa, Tom. Sabrás todo en su momento, ahora sólo tienes que prepararte para lo que viene, para afrontar las decisiones que marcarán tu nuevo destino.

- ¿Mi nuevo destino?

- Así es. Tu nuevo destino.

- Eso quiere decir que puedo cambiar las cosas, ¿no es cierto?

- Claro que puedes, por eso estas aquí, para cambiar.

- Pero si me equivoco me convertiré en… ¿Voldemort?

- Dudo que puedas ser Lord Voldemort de nuevo, pero sí podrías ser algo más y eso sería igual de terrible. Esta en tus manos no seguir ese camino, sólo tú puedes decidir.

- Pero es que no entiendo qué es lo que debo decidir, me parece que tengo más importancia de la que creía en este asunto.

- Tienes la importancia que te mereces, no más de la que deberías, pero sí la necesaria para saber que con eso vienen las responsabilidades.

- Sé perfectamente que tengo responsabilidades, pero no entiendo porqué hay un "momento" que llegará a mí.

- Porque antes lo tuviste, Tom. El momento llegó a ti mucho tiempo atrás, pero tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas. Ahora en cambio, tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar, sólo tienes que elegir tu lugar en esta guerra.

- ¿Debo estar del lado de Harry Potter?

- Eso sólo tú lo sabes, Tom. Pero no lo olvides, el momento se acerca. El poder intentará seducirte, esa será tu más importante elección.

- ¿Qué está por pasar? ¿Puede decirme más?

- El tiempo corrió en nuestra contra esta noche. El momento se acerca, Tom. Recuérdalo.

Cada día que pasaba, Marvolo se quedaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, cada día rogaba mentalmente porque Dumbledore apareciera y le dijera qué era lo que iba a pasar, qué era lo que él tenía que decidir, qué era lo que lo hacía tan importante. Pero los días seguían pasando y Dumbledore no regresaba.

Algunas noches se acostaba y se decía a sí mismo que era una tontería esperarlo, que tal vez todo habían sido sueños y nada más, pero luego recordaba todas esas imágenes, todos esos sueños. No tenía sentido que existieran, no tenía sentido si Dumbledore era una aparición, lo único que parecía ser real era el hecho de que cada día terminaba y con eso el año escolar estaba más cerca que antes.

1 de septiembre de 1991

Ya pasaba de media noche, la mañana siguiente estaría camino a Hogwarts, su tiempo de ir al colegio había llegado, pero él seguía sin saber a qué tenía que enfrentarse en el colegio, los minutos pasaban y sin saber cómo ni cuándo se fue quedando dormido, pero después de un rato que no sabría decir si fueron minutos u horas un sonido lo despertó.

- Ya se había tardado, profesor. Lo estaba… - se quedó helado al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Con quién estamos tratando, Marvolo?

- Yo… usted tiene que irse, no puede seguir viniendo aquí.

- No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Yo soy tú, no puedes hacer que me vaya simplemente con decirlo. Estoy aquí porque tú quieres que esté aquí, porque deseas lo que puedo ofrecerte.

- No hay nada que usted pueda ofrecerme, yo no soy Voldemort, no soy malo.

- No sabes lo que esa palabra significa, chico. Ni siquiera sabes lo mucho que podrías llegar a perder si yo me fuera para siempre.

- No me interesa - su voz tembló, ya no quería que siguiera ahí.

- ¿Tienes miedo? Me das vergüenza. ¡Lord Voldemort no debe temer!

- ¡Yo no soy Voldemort!

- Claro que no, ahora veo que no tienes el valor suficiente para llegar al poder. Eres un tonto Gaunt, eres tan ignorante y estúpido como ese viejo. ¡Seguirás sus pasos! ¡Morirás!

- ¿Morir?

- ¿Te asusta la muerte? - por fin había llegado al punto que necesitaba para convencerlo - Juntos podríamos vencerla, Marvolo. Tú y yo podríamos vivir eternamente, vencer a la muerte y ser temidos, tanto, que no se atreverían ni a mencionar nuestros nombres.

- ¿Vencer a la muerte?

- Sí, Marvolo. Podríamos vencerla, ir más allá de lo que cualquiera lo ha hecho en el camino a la inmortalidad.

- ¿Inmortalidad? - eso sonaba tentador - Podría… hacer que mi madre tampoco muera, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… - tenía que convencerlo de algún modo, ahora encontraba el punto - Eso sería una opción. Jamás tendrías que separarte de ella, podrían vivir eternamente.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, chico. Por ahora sólo tienes que elegir con cuidado lo que harás. Las cosas cambiarán desde el momento en que pongas un pie en el Expreso a Hogwarts. Sólo tú puedes hacer que las cosas pasen como se supone que tendrían que pasar.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya había amanecido, era el día en que iría a Hogwarts, su momento había llegado, justo como le habían dicho Dumbledore y Voldemort. La pregunta ahora era ¿qué camino debía escoger? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Ambos le habían dicho que tenía que tomar un lugar en la guerra, pero ninguno de los dos le habían dicho qué hacer, no sabía en qué momento tendría lugar esa decisión.

- Vamos, Marv - lo llamaba su padre -. Levántate, campeón. Es hora de irnos. Baja para que desayunes, tenemos todas tus cosas listas.

- Ahora voy, padre.

Como pudo logró levantarse, tomó un baño y se vistió. Lo que más le preocupaba era la casa en la que estaría. Sus padres habían estado en Slytherin y si no entraba él también seguro se molestarían, no importa si su primo estaba en Gryffindor o si luego se hacía amigo de los leones, el punto era que él debía estar en Slytherin como sus padres, como su ancestro. Después de todo, él era el heredero de Slytherin, tal vez eso era una señal de lo que tenía que hacer, sólo que no quería ser reconocido por ser descendiente de Slytherin, quería ser reconocido por ser él, Marvolo Gaunt. Así que tendría que hacer algo para lograrlo, tendría que esforzarse para que todo el mundo supiera quién era él.

Llegaron a la estación cuando aún faltaba media hora para abordar el tren. El andén 9 y **¾** estaba abarrotado de gente, demasiada para su gusto. Cadmus le ayudó a subir su equipaje al tren y luego bajó a despedirse de su madre.

- Nos veremos en Navidad, cariño. - le decía ella mientras besaba su frente

- Te voy a extrañar, madre - respondía él abrazándola - y a ti, padre - le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, justo como a su padre le gustaba.

- Que te la pases de maravilla, Marvolo. Te escribiremos un par de veces por semana.

- ¡Hey! - Regulus corría hacía ello - ¡Marv! ¡Tíos!

- Hola, Reg. ¿Y tu madre?

- Aún no vuelve de su viaje. Hagrid me trajo. ¿Estás listo, Marv?

- Claro, vamos.

- Nos vemos en Navidad, tíos.

- Suerte, chicos.

Subieron al tren y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Todo mundo miraba a Regulus, era realmente popular con las chicas, algo que sin duda impresionaba a Marvolo, sin embargo evitó tocar el tema. Pronto encontraron un lugar vacío y entraron.

- Siento tener que dejarte primo - decía Regulus mientras se levantaba de su asiento -, Fred y George me dijeron que Lee Jordan trae una araña gigante, creo que debo ir a verlos. Seguro Charlus está con ellos.

- No te preocupes, Reg. Ve con ellos.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.

- De acuerdo.

Regulus salió corriendo y pronto se perdió entre la multitud de los pasillos que seguían buscando un lugar. Marvolo sacó su libro del Conde de Montecristo y siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado. Ya era la tercera vez en el año que lo leía pero le fascinaba cómo el odio y la venganza habían impulsado a Edmund Dantes a vivir y llegar a crear su nueva máscara ante la sociedad impidiendo ser reconocido incluso por quien fuera el amor de su vida antes de la traición. De pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abría rápidamente y un chico entraba corriendo y se ocultaba de la vista de los curiosos.

- Oh, lo siento - se disculpó el chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes -. Estoy tratando de esconderme - dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- No te preocupes, eso lo he notado - contestó y entonces vislumbró la cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente del chico.

Un nuevo mar de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, de nuevo el recuerdo de él asesinando a los Potter, luego él en algún lugar oscuro de un bosque tratando de herirlo, él de nuevo tratando de convencerlo de que se uniera a él, luego dolor, un dolor intenso. Todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico mientras traba de levantarlo con ayuda de alguien más.

- Creo que sí - dijo casi sin aliento -. Gracias, Harry Potter.

- ¿Harry Potter? - preguntó el chico pelirrojo - Entonces era cierto lo que Fred y George dijeron, de verdad estas aquí. Creí que tal vez sólo sería una broma.

- Bueno, pues, creo que primero lo ayudamos a levantarse y luego nos presentamos.

Como pudieron lograron levantar a Marvolo que seguía aún mareado y preguntándose qué había pasado, porqué ahora recordaba más cosas, y porqué tenían que ver éstas con Harry Potter.

- Bueno, pues, ustedes al parecer ya me conocen - dijo Harry -. Soy Harry Potter, y tú… eres Weasley, ¿no?

- Sí, Ron Weasley. ¿Lo supiste por mi ropa usada y cabello rojo? - preguntó notablemente incómodo y con cierta molestia en la voz.

- No, ni siquiera lo había notado - dijo algo avergonzado por haberlo hecho sentir mal -. Mencionaste a Fred y George, ¿son los gemelos, no?

- Sí, ¿los conoces?

- No, pero mi hermano Charlus habla mucho de ellos.

- Claro, creí que sólo mentían cuando decían que eran amigos de tu hermano.

- Bueno, y ahora ¿cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Harry a Marvolo.

- Marvolo Gaunt.

- ¿Eres el primo de Regulus? - sólo asintió - ¡Somos primos entonces!

- Todos los sangre-pura somos parientes - respondió Gaunt.

- Sí, pero algunos son más cercanos que otros, Marv. ¿Te molesta que te llame Marv? - preguntó Ron.

- En realidad, no. Así me llaman mis padres y Reg.

- Bueno, pues en realidad ustedes son más cercanos con Regulus que yo con ustedes.

- ¿Tú? ¿Weasley?

- ¿Algún problema? El hecho de que nos llamen "traidores a la sangre" no significa que no seamos parientes.

- Mis padres no los llaman así.

- Pero tampoco te han dicho que también yo tengo que ver con la familia Black.

- Bueno, en realidad, no sé mucho de mi familia. Pero sí sé que mi abuela era Cassiopeia Black.

- Mi abuela era Dorea Black, eran hermanas.

- ¿Así que somos algo así como primos lejanos?

- Algo así - respondió su ahora primo Harry Potter

- ¿Y Regulus? Sé que se apellida Black, pero…

- Bueno, él es de otra rama de la familia, pero al parecer es el único al que le toca el Black por partida doble. Uno de sus tatarabuelos era hermano de nuestras abuelas y el otro era primo, así que somos familia

- ¿Pero tú aún no nos cuentas de dónde saliste, Weasley?

- Mi abuela paterna era Cendrella Black, que probablemente fue borrada de su árbol genealógico por casarse con un Weasley.

- Es muy probable - respondió Marvolo

- Y por parte de mamá… Mi abuela era Lucretia Black, hermana del abuelo de Regulus.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y un chico regordete con aspecto tímido entró en él.

- Lo siento… - comenzó él - he perdido a Trevor

- ¿Quién es Trevor? - preguntó Ron

- Mi sapo, se me escapó apenas subí al tren. ¿Lo han visto?

- Lo siento, pero no… te avisamos si lo vemos… eh…

- Neville, soy Neville Longbottom.

- Bueno, nosotros te avisamos Neville.

El chico salió y siguió su recorrido en busca de su sapo. Mientras tanto la señora del carrito de los dulces pasó por el compartimiento y entre Marvolo y Harry compraron de todo un poco, tanto que al final estaban tan llenos que no podían terminarse todo lo que habían comprado.

- Él es Scabbers - dijo Ron señalando una rata vieja y gorda -. Patético, ¿no?

- Sólo un poco - respondió Harry.

- George me enseñó cómo volverla amarilla ¿quieren ver?

- Claro - dijeron los dos.

- Rayo de sol dorado, color de la mantequilla - una vez más la puerta se abrió de improviso.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo? Se le perdió a un chico llamado Neville - dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

- No - respondió Ron secamente al ser interrumpido -. Él ya pasó por aquí.

- Oh, estás haciendo magia - dijo ella sin prestar atención a la clara expresión de molestia del pelirrojo -. Continúa.

- Rayo de sol dorado, color de la mantequilla, convierte esta rata en amarilla.

Unas chispas rojas salieron de la varita ocasionando que Scabbers se asustara, pero definitivamente no se había vuelto amarilla.

- ¿Eso no es un hechizo de verdad o sí? Bueno, de cualquier modo, no funciona. Yo he intentado algunos hechizos sencillos, pero todos han dado resultado - entonces prestó atención a los demás chicos y casi se le cae el libro que traía en las manos de la impresión -. ¡Caracoles hervidos, eres Harry Potter! Yo soy Hermione Granger y ¿ustedes son?

- Marvolo Gaunt.

- Ron Weasley.

- Un placer… bueno, si ven el sapo de Neville, por favor avísennos. Por cierto, estamos por llegar, deberían cambiarse de ropa - caminó hacia la puerta y en antes de cerrar se volvió hacia Ron -. Tienes tierra en la nariz, por cierto. ¡Quítatela! - y luego cerró detrás de ella y se fue...

- Creo que tienes una admiradora, Ron - dijo en tono de burla Marvolo.

- Cállate -respondió molesto mientras se frotaba la nariz -. Es una pesadilla.

- Pues yo creo que Marvolo tiene razón, Ron. A ti te ha puesto demasiada atención.

- Sólo espero no estar en la misma casa que ella.

Y ahí venía nuevamente el mar de preocupaciones para Marvolo. Una vez más se tocaba el tema de las casas. No era que se avergonzara de la casa a la que había pertenecido toda su familia, sino que simplemente sentía que el hecho de quedar en una u otra casa lo ayudaría a tomar esas decisiones del futuro que le habían mencionado sus "guías" que ahora veía más como una especie de ángel y demonio en sus hombros susurrándole qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Marvolo? ¿Estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que a qué casa crees que entrarás?

- Creo que iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia lo ha hecho.

- Regulus dijo que su padre pensaba lo mismo cuando entró, pero que al final entró a Gryffindor con el mío.

- Lo sé, también me lo ha dicho a mí, pero no creo que sea mi caso.

- Pues a mí seguro me ponen en Gryffindor, toda mi familia ha estado ahí y creo que mi padre se infartaría si no quedo ahí también - dijo Ron.

- Yo espero quedar ahí, aunque con mi hermano en tercero no sé si sea buena idea.

- No te preocupes por eso, Fred y George lo mantendrá ocupado.

- Lo mismo que a Regulus.

Se cambiaron de ropa y siguieron platicando de lo que sería estar en Hogwarts, todos tenían una visión diferente. Marvolo a lo largo del viaje tuvo más visiones, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello, tan rápido que logró evitar que sus nuevos compañeros se dieran cuenta. Lo curioso de todos esos recuerdos era que se trataban de cosas que tenían que ver con Harry, cosas en las que él no tenía un cuerpo propio pero que escuchaba, que veía. El Harry de sus recuerdos no era como el que ahora conocía, sí, era algo tímido e inseguro de todo lo que era su mundo, pero las diferencias también eran marcadas.

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, eso era señal de que definitivamente Hermione Granger había tenido razón, estaban llegando a Hogwarts y pronto comenzaría eso que ellos llamaban "su nuevo destino". El corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, sentía que le podría salir del pecho y huir lejos de Hogwarts, huir lejos de él, lejos de Dumbledore y Voldemort. Pero él no era ningún cobarde, como se lo dijo ese mismo día ese sujeto "Lord Voldemort no debe temer". Él no era Voldemort, Dumbledore se lo había dicho, pero ahora comprendía que aunque tal vez ya no lo era, antes lo había sido.

El tren se detuvo completamente y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir. Caminaban por el pasillo del tren arrastrando sus baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas, hablando y gritando con la excitación de haber vuelto o de por fin haber llegado. Las emociones comenzaron a invadir a Marvolo que por primera vez en su vida se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia de su casa y de su padre.

Se levantaron para salir del tren mientras luchaban por mezclarse con sus nuevos compañeros que les impedían el paso. Caminaban llevando al igual que los demás su equipaje y tratando de no quedarse atrás. No había señales de Regulus por ningún lado, pero ya lo vería en el castillo.

Bajaron del tren y el ruido era ensordecedor, los alumnos mayores no les dejaban ver lo que había al frente y los prefectos brillaban por su ausencia. Todo se estaba saliendo de control por primera vez en la estación de Hogsmeade, hasta que de pronto una voz atronadora se escuchó por encima de la multitud mientras que una montaña humana se abría paso entre la gente.

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primero! ¡Síganme! - ese era su llamado. 

* * *

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de Segundas Oportunidades con el que iniciamos oficialmente el primer año de Marvolo Gaunt en Hogwarts. Como pueden ver poco a poco van apareciendo personajes nuevos y algunos ya conocidos. Los comentarios sobre Reg y Charlus, bueno, se irán resolviendo con el tiempo, así que no me pregunten mucho. Harry, Ron y Hermione ya están a bordo también, veremos mucho del trío a lo largo de la historia.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las subscripciones, intentaré no desaparecer mucho y traerles capítulos al menos una vez por semana.

Saludoxxx


	4. La primer elección

**Capítulo IV. La Primera Elección******

La voz de Hagrid los guió entre la multitud, pronto estuvieron frente a él, que los llevaría hasta los pequeños botes para cruzar el Lago Negro y al fin llegar a Hogwarts. El lago era imponente, el cielo nocturno se reflejaba en él, Marvolo jamás había visto un paisaje como ese en toda su vida, era como estar en un nuevo mundo, aunque en realidad, era el mismo en el que había vivido toda su vida.

- En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts - exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro -, justo al doblar esta curva.

Marvolo estaba totalmente impresionado, durante toda su vida había imaginado Hogwarts de mil maneras, incluso había tenido recuerdos de él siendo Tom Riddle vagando por los pasillos, pero esto era diferente, ahora todo era tan real, que por un momento se quedó helado, sin moverse, apenas respirando. Este era el comienzo de todo aquello que siempre soñó, su vida, hacer magia, tener nuevos amigos, pero también era el comienzo de todo aquello a lo que últimamente temía tanto, Voldemort, la muerte, el no ser aceptado, el ser odiado, el ser como él.

- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! - gritó Hagrid. Harry y Ron subieron a un bote, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Marvolo le había cedido el paso a Hermione que ahora iba con ellos.

Los botes comenzaron a moverse y antes de que Marvolo se diera cuenta habían llegado a la escalinata que los guiaría al interior del castillo. Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta en la que Hagrid tocó tres veces, ésta se abrió de par en par y ahí se encontraba una mujer de rostro severo.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall - dijo Hagrid

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Entraron al vestíbulo, era enorme, a pesar de ser procedente de una familia con dinero nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande, podrían haber metido al menos la mitad de su casa en ese lugar, era simplemente asombroso. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a caminar guiándolos.

- ¿Porqué la has dejado subir con nosotros? - decía Ron en un murmullo.

- No pasó nada, Ron. No tienes por qué molestarte - intervino Harry.

- Ella me molesta, es una pesada.

- A mí no me parece que sea así, sólo quiere que la acepten - se defendió Marvolo.

- No veo cómo la aceptarán, es una sabelotodo.

- Es hija de muggles - dijo casi sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Harry.

- Yo no… sólo… yo sólo lo sé - respondió confundido.

- ¿Te molesta? - Harry parecía molesto ante la posibilidad de que Marvolo no quisiera a los nacidos muggles.

- No, para nada.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - se escuchó a la profesora McGonagall decir -. En unos momentos pasarán por estas puertas para unirse a sus compañeros, pero antes de que el banquete comience serán seleccionados para sus casas. Se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia, sus triunfos les darán puntos, rompan las reglas y los perderán, al final del año la casa que tenga más puntos se llevará la Copa de la Casa. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperen, se arreglen lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

- Entonces era cierto - una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó detrás de ellos -, lo que decían en el tren. Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts. Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risa y Draco lo miró con desprecio -. ¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo. Pelirrojo, ropa usada… debes ser un Weasley - volvió a mirar a Harry y continuó - Con el tiempo verás que hay familias mejores que otras Potter, no te conviene amistar con los equivocados. Yo te puedo ayudar - finalizó tendiéndole la mano.

- Creo que yo sólo puedo darme cuenta de quiénes son los equivocados, gracias - respondió con el mismo tono de desprecio que éste había usado con Ron.

- Piérdete, Malfoy - ahora era Marvolo el que intervenía -. Nadie necesita tu ayuda aquí.

- Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter - dijo con calma ignorando a los demás -. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que otros que no sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y terminarás como ellos.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera llegar más allá se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos y aparecieron unos veinte fantasmas que pasaban a través de las paredes hablando entre ellos e ignorando a los alumnos mientras ellos los veían sorprendidos. Incluso para Marvolo era nuevo, era mago, sí, pero nunca había visto un fantasma real, sólo esas tontas películas muggles donde ahora que lo pensaba, todo se veía demasiado falso.

- En marcha - la profesora McGonagall había vuelto -. La Ceremonia de Selección va comenzar. Ahora formen una fila y síganme.

Comenzaron a caminar, cruzaron de nuevo el vestíbulo, pasaron unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Todo era sorprendente. Era un lugar enorme, era como estar dentro de una gran iglesia, todos los alumnos mayores se encontraban ahí, había cuatro mesas colocadas a lo largo y una más frente a esas. Había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro, todo listo para el gran banquete de inicio de curso. El techo era lo más impresionante, se podía ver el cielo, lleno de estrellas y las nubes, era como estar al aire libre.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Harry.

- Es un hechizo sencillo - respondieron al mismo tiempo Marvolo y Hermione, que se sonrojó y siguió platicando con una chica de trenzas.

- Lo leí en "La Historia de Hogwarts" - terminó de decir Marvolo.

- Eres un nerd, Marv - dijo Ron sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

- Cállate, Weasley - respondió molesto al notar la mirada de molestia que Hermione le daba al pelirrojo por sus palabras -. La estas molestando - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no me importa?

- Lo que tú digas.

Cuando volvieron a poner atención a lo que estaba pasando, la profesora McGonagall había puesto un viejo y raído sombrero sobre un taburete en frente de todos. De pronto éste se movió y una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, luego comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves. _

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo. _

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes. _

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos. _

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza _

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré _

_dónde debes estar. _

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes. _

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad _

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. _

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales. _

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff _

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. _

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin _

_harás tus verdaderos amigos. _

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines. _

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! _

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! _

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). _

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. _

- ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! - susurró Ron con alivió -. Voy a matar a Fred.

Marvolo se volvió a perder en sus ideas, según lo que veía éste sería el momento de decidir, pero no debía ir en contra de su destino. Algo le decía que para seguir adelante tenía que tomar el camino que se le había destinado, no luchar en contra de la corriente.

- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen - dijo la profesora - ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Pero… ¿y si no lo enviaban a Slytherin? Él se había hecho a la idea de que esa sería su casa, incluso antes de que todo comenzara. Pero ahora que sabía que era descendiente de Slytherin, era más que obvio que debía estar en esa casa, pero… ¿y si eso lo convertía en malo? ¿y si se volvía Voldemort de nuevo?

_- Recuérdalo, Tom. Tú ya no eres Voldemort y no volverás a serlo - la voz de Dumbledore retumbó en su cabeza y justo en ese momento miró al Director, para descubrir que él también lo miraba._

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero para Hannah.

- ¡Susan, Bones!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡Boot, Terry!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Broklehurst, Mandy!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Brown, Lavender!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Bulstrode, Millicent!

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - el nombre lo despertó nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó observando cómo Millicent llegaba a la mesa en la que él podía verse. No era que no le gustara, es sólo que ver el tipo de compañeros que tendría no le hacía mucha gracia, comenzó a ponerles atención, debía haber algo más, no era posible que todos fueran malos como todo el mundo mágico decía, algo tenía que haber diferente en ellos.

- ¡Crabbe, Gregory!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Finch-Fletchley Justin!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡Finnigan, Seamus!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Gaunt, Marvolo! - Era su turno.

Caminó lenta y torpemente hasta el banquito y se sentó. La profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y de nuevo comenzó a pensar en lo que sería lo mejor para su misión, para lo que se supone que debía hacer en los años que seguían.

- ¿Dudas, Gaunt? - preguntó una voz en el oído de Marvolo - ¿No sabes qué es lo que quieres?

- Claro que lo sé - respondió en un susurro.

- Pero no sabes si el camino que elegirás será el mejor, ¿no es así?

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso, el punto es que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

- Pero claro que tiene que ver, Gaunt. No puedes llegar a hacer algo bueno si antes tienes que pisotear gente, así no cuenta.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

- Pero crees que si eliges a Slytherin lo harás.

- No lo haré aunque quede en esa casa, pero estar ahí es mi destino, eso lo sé.

- Entonces… ¿No tienes dudas sobre hacia dónde te diriges?

- No.

- Bien… entonces te pondré en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se puso de pie y ya un poco más tranquilo caminó hacia su mesa, pero antes de llegar no pudo evitar mirar al profesor Dumbledore. Le sonreía, era como si fuera el mismo que le hablaba en ocasiones, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no parecía molesto porque hubiera escogido esa casa, al contrario, parecía feliz porque lo había hecho.

- ¡Goyle, Vincent!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Granger, Hermione!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

Harry se veía bastante nervioso, él tenía bien claro lo que quería, lo que sentía y lo que debía hacer, tenía una familia que lo apoyaba y sabía perfectamente que fuera cual fuera su decisión, ellos no se interprendían.

- ¡Longbottom, Neville!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Macmillan, Ernie!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

- ¡McDouglas, Morag!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Malfoy, Draco!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Marvolo pudo ver a Malfoy sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras se dirigía a su mesa, ahora compartiría clases, casa y dormitorio con él. No era algo que le agradara, pero sabía que él también iría a dar a Slytherin, después de todo, tanto los Black, como los Gaunt y los Malfoy eran de las familias que generalmente iban a dar a esa casa, salvo pequeñas excepciones.

- ¡Moon, William!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Nott, Theodore!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Parkinson, Pansy!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Patil, Padma!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Patil, Parvati!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Perks, Sally-Anne!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Potter, Harry!

Esta vez era Harry el que caminaba hacia el taburete, se sentó en él y antes de que le pusieran el sombrero en la cabeza miró a su hermano Charlus sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con los gemelos Weasley, Regulus y ahora Hermione que se les unía, por otro lado miró a Ron que estaba tan nervioso que la frente le brillaba de sudor y luego miró a Marvolo, en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, sin amigos y entre toda esa gente que al parecer lo veían incluso con más interés que todos los demás en el Gran Comedor.

- Mmm… - dijo esa vocecita ahora al joven Potter -. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry trató de mantener su mente en blanco, no quería afectar el resultado de la selección con sus pensamientos, quería que todo fuera justo como debía ser, que no hubiera nada de trampa ni caminos cortos hasta su destino.

- Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza…

Volvió a concentrarse, vació su mente de toda emoción y pensamiento. Se enfocó en la comida, esa era la forma de sacar todo de su cabeza, el banquete que minutos después habría de empezar.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - gritó de repente.

Un murmullo general se escuchó por el lugar, los Weasley y Charlus no podían creer que eso estuviera pasando, Regulus estaba algo extrañado pero parecía bastante conforme Hermione miraba a Harry con cara de no creerse la selección y Ron tenía el rostro desencajado de la impresión, él esperaba que quedara en Gryffindor para poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero no sería así, su nueva amistad estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa en la que Marvolo ya lo esperaba y pudo ver cómo algunos de sus compañeros lo recibían bien, mientras que otros le volteaban la cara con indiferencia, no sabía por qué, pero parecía que la mejor decisión hubiera sido pedirle al sombrero que lo mandara a Gryffindor con su hermano, su primo y su nuevo amigo, pero algo le decía debía estar ahí.

- Gracias por no dejarme solo - le dijo Marvolo con una enorme sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para arrastrar a Ron con nosotros.

- Lástima… seguro será Gryffindor.

- Lo sé… pero no creo que las casas influyan demasiado - volvieron su vista al taburete para ver a los últimos por seleccionar.

- ¡Septiembre, Lucy!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¡Thomas, Dean!

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Turpin, Lisa!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

- ¡Weasley, Ronald! - Ahora era el turno del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ja! Otro Weasley - dijo en tono de burla el Sombrero Seleccionador -. Ya sé qué haré contigo. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Zabini, Blaise!

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La selección terminó. No podía negarlo, Marvolo se sentía mucho mejor ahora que antes de llegar a la estación. Por fin había conocido a Harry Potter, por fin había logrado ver quién era en realidad, ya tenía una casa, tenía nuevos amigos, ahora todo dependía de cómo fueran fluyendo las cosas. Lo único malo era que Ron no estaba en su misma casa, pero se dijo a sí mismo que Harry tenía razón, que el hecho de pertenecer a casas distintas no afectaría en lo más mínimo a su futura amistad.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - ¡Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!… ¡Muchas gracias!

Un estruendoso aplauso acompañado de risas y demás se escuchó por el Gran Salón, el colegió entero vitoreaba al director.

- Esta… un poquito loco, ¿no? - preguntó Harry con aire inseguro

- ¿Loco? ¡Es un genio! - aseguró Marvolo que podía sentir que lo conocía - ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Cenamos?

Las mesas se habían llenado mágicamente de comida, Marvolo estaba acostumbrado a ser servido por un elfo doméstico y a probar la mejor comida, pero esto era otro nivel, era algo mucho más allá de la misma realidad en la que él vivió, algo que ni en sus sueños más locos podría imaginar. Pero todo pasó tan rápido, tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a punto de reventar y la comida había desaparecido de las mesas.

- Ejem… - se aclaró la garganta el director - Sólo unas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo - sus ojos se posaron en los gemelos Weasley, Charlus y Regulus -. El Sr. Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la Sra. Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? - preguntó Harry

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió sin preocupación Marvolo

- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, _

_enséñanos algo, por favor. _

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_con algunas materias interesantes. _

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. _

- ¡Ah, la música! - dijo, enjugándose los ojos -. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

El prefecto de Slytherin se puso de pie y llamó a los de primero. Marvolo pudo ver cómo los prefectos de las demás casas hacían exactamente lo mismo y a lo lejos podía ver la cabellera roja de su amigo que ya caminaba hacia afuera del Gran Comedor.

Una gran multitud se dirigía a la zona de las escaleras, mientras que ellos se iban hacía una pequeña entrada escondida. Luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de lo obvio, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor seguro tendrían sus salas comunes en lo alto del castillo, por las creaturas de sus escudos. Mientras que ellos, las serpientes y los Hufflepuff, los topos, se quedaban en el fondo del castillo. Ahora se dirigían a las mazmorras.

La sala común estaba en las profundidades del castillo, aún más de lo que se habían imaginado, tenía lámparas verdosas que daban la apariencia de estar justo debajo del Lago Negro. Los condujeron hasta los dormitorios, era una habitación grande y lujosa, las camas tenían un cubrecama negro brillante y el dosel de las camas era del mismo color.

Su equipaje ya estaba en sus dormitorios, se recostaron en la cama que les tocó y luego se quitaron los zapatos y las túnicas que traían puestas. Estaban cansados del viaje, querían dormir, pero la emoción no los dejaba.

- ¿Marvolo? - se escuchó un gruñido a modo de respuesta - Tengo algo que darte - se levantó de la cama y encontró a Harry parado frente a su cama

- ¿Qué es?

- Esto - sacó un pequeño objeto rectangular de la maleta

- ¿Para qué quiero un espejo?

- No es un espejo normal, papá me lo dio.

- Y de qué sirve.

- Pues, me dio cuatro - comenzó a explicar - me dijo que se los diera a mis amigos para estar comunicados.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Los espejos para comunicarnos?

- Son espejos de doble lado, sólo tienes que decir el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar y si tiene el espejo con él, se dará cuenta.

- Ahora entiendo, ¿le diste uno a Ron?

- No tuve tiempo, no creí que nos separaríamos tan pronto.

- ¿Y el cuarto? Dijiste que tu padre te dio cuatro.

- Bueno, no lo sé. Si quieres podría dárselo a Draco.

- Si te atreves, te asesino.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que escucharon que los demás chicos entraban en el dormitorio, entonces se hicieron los dormidos y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Nuevamente un ruido se escuchó en la habitación y todo se volvió incluso más negro, Marvolo se asustó, pero juntó el valor y se levantó para ver quién andaba ahí.

- Veo que has elegido bien, Gaunt.

- Usted.

- Sí, Marvolo. Ya era hora de que te visitara.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Sólo venía a decirte que has hecho lo correcto al escoger la casa de nuestro antepasado. Vas por el camino correcto.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted.

- Te equivocas, mi querido muchacho. Tiene todo que ver conmigo, por eso estas aquí.

- Yo no escogí esta casa por usted. Era mi destino llegar aquí, desde aquí puedo tomar decisiones.

- Pero estas en el camino a la grandeza, al poder, a la inmortalidad.

- ¿Sigue con eso? ¿No entiende que no quiero saber nada?

- Sabes que sí quieres, sabes que por eso quieres estar aquí, de lo contrario hubieras escogido Gryffindor, como esos traidores Weasley o ese par de los Black que mancharon una larga línea familiar.

- Yo no estoy aquí por usted - repitió Marvolo -. No soy Voldemort, ya no lo soy y no volveré a serlo.

- Serás peor, Gaunt. Mucho peor - fue lo último que dijo y desapareció.

Marvolo se levantó y salió del dormitorio, era más de media noche y todos estaban dormidos, sin saber a dónde ir se dirigió a los baños para la cara y refrescarse un poco. Tenía el rostro en el lavabo, tomó una toalla y se secó la cara. Levantó la vista al espejo que tenía enfrente y se encontró de frente con un par de ojos de mirada profunda y tranquilizadora, justamente la persona con la que más deseaba hablar en ese momento.

- Profesor…

- Buenas noches, Tom.

- Estuvo aquí, hace un minuto, antes de que yo viniera hasta aquí.

- ¿Lord Voldemort?

- No deja de insistir, dice que yo decidí estar en esta casa por él, pero…

- No es así, lo sé, Tom.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, profesor? ¿Es correcto que haya quedado en Slytherin?

- Te dije que nada sería como se supone que ya ocurrió, pero veo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Hace casi cincuenta años, cuando tú estuviste aquí como Tom Riddle, estuviste en Slytherin también, pero en ese entonces no conocías tus raíces, ni siquiera sabías quiénes eran tus padres.

- Entonces me equivoqué, él tenía razón. Lo arruiné todo.

- ¿Porqué dice eso, Tom?

- Porque quedé en Slytherin. ¿No se suponía que las cosas tenían que ser diferentes?

- Algunas cosas deben serlo, otras cosas simplemente deben ser como son.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ya te lo he dicho también, con el tiempo lo sabrás. Pero no te preocupes, hasta ahora, las cosas van tan bien como podría esperar.

- ¿Debo seguir adelante?

- Sigue a tu corazón, Tom.

- ¿Mi corazón?

- El amor debe guiarte.

- ¿Y el poder?

- El poder es algo que no debería importarte.

- Pero, profesor…

- Que descanses, Tom.

Una vez más, había desaparecido dejándolo con más dudas de las que había resuelto. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a los dormitorios, lentamente y cuidando de no hacer ruido, llegó hasta su cama y se acostó, tenía que descansar, después de todo, el día siguiente comenzarían las clases, y las verdaderas elecciones llegarían.

Se quedó dormido en un instante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esas dos conversaciones. En realidad sentía que debía estar en esa casa, pero Voldemort le había dicho que eso era lo mejor, por eso ahora dudaba, por eso ahora pensaba en que tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedir Gryffindor, pero… y si él iba a Gryffindor, ¿dónde hubiera quedado Harry? Y ahí su otra pregunta ¿Porqué Harry estaba en Slytherin cuando fue él quien venció a Voldemort hace diez años? Todo era muy confuso, él tampoco debería estar ahí.

También estaba la plática con Dumbledore, no le dijo nada de lo que vendría, ni una sola pista, sólo le dijo que esta había sido su primera decisión, que el entrar a Slytherin había sido una buena opción, la mejor opción, pero… ¿porqué? No entendía por qué debía cambiar tan radicalmente algunas cosas de su vida pasada mientras que otras se quedaban así, no entendía por qué debía quedarse en Slytherin cuando pudo haber sido el primer Gaunt en Gryffindor, estar con su primo, con sus amigos.

La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Abrió los ojos. Ya había amanecido. 

* * *

**N/A:** Cuarto capítulo. La suerte está echada, Marvolo y Harry fueron a parar a Slytherin, mientras que Ron y Hermione quedaron en Gryffindor. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Qué pasará con estos cuatro personajes? ¿Malfoy hará de las suyas en esta historia? ¿Neville será el mismo tímido y torpe muchacho? ¿Qué nuevos personajes aparecerán en esta historia? Mil gracias por sus comentarios, saben que siempre se agradecen y pues bueno, les traeré más y más de esta historia que poco a poco se va aclarando o enredando más.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás... Dejen un comentario =)

Saludoxxx


	5. Comienzan las clases

**Capítulo VI. Alegría que trajo la serpiente  
**

La mañana siguiente llegó con una excelente noticia. Las lecciones de vuelo serían el jueves de la semana que comenzaba y eso los emocionaba mucho. Era la primera clase práctica divertida que tendrían, lo único malo era que no podían llevar sus propias escobas, así que tendrían que volar en las del colegio que no les llegaban ni a los talones a las suyas.

- Espera que lo lea Ron, se morirá de la impresión - Harry brillaba de la alegría.

- Lo sé, pero… supongo que no le hará gracia que compartamos el día con él.

- ¿Porqué?

- Malfoy… - dijo él con un gesto de claro desprecio - Créeme, si pudiera cambiar mi propio día lo haría.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Marvolo planeaba encontrarse con Ron y Hermione desayunando juntos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos a los dos a cada extremo de la gran mesa. Eso no era lo que él quería. Así que terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Creí que estarías con Hermione - le dijo a modo de regaño.

- Es una pesadilla, no la soporto - respondió el aludido sin mostrarle importancia.

- Ayer no parecía eso - señaló Marvolo.

- Intentaba ser amable - se defendió sin despegar los ojos de su desayuno.

- Podrías ser amable más tiempo - le reprochó.

- Ella tiene la culpa, Marv. Intentó convencerme de hacer la tarea anoche.

- Yo creo que sólo quería ayudarte - intervino Harry dejando a un lado su "neutralidad" en el asunto.

- Es una pesada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - el tono de Marv parecía más duro ahora -. Respóndeme, Weasley. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Sólo le dije que no quería, que no me molestara.

- Eres un estúpido - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la solitaria castaña que se ocultaba detrás de un libro.

- Creo que tiene razón - le soltó Harry antes de darse la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Para qué quiere ayudarme? - se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo -. Ahí tiene a Gaunt para hacerle compañía, su status de sangre subirá más socializando con un sangre-pura que con un traidor a la sangre - y luego de eso salió del lugar también.

Marvolo se acercó a Hermione, pero ésta parecía decidida a ignorarlo por lo que se hundió más en el libro y no hizo nada por levantar la vista o si quiera saludarlo. Él, que conocía perfectamente lo que era la ley del hielo, cortesía de Regulus cada vez que él se negaba a ayudarlo con sus bromas, se sentó pacientemente a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio alrededor de cinco minutos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te hice? - preguntó después de quince minutos de silencio.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo - respondió ella sin despegar la vista del libro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dijiste que le ayudara, me dijiste que no era que no le agradara ¡Me mentiste! - sus ojos estaban rojos de ira contenida y vidriosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad lo siento.

- Te divierte, ¿cierto?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Fui una estúpida al creer que un imbécil de Slytherin como tú podría ser mi amigo.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¡No! Y fui más estúpida por creerte todo lo que me dijiste, seguro tu estúpido amigo Malfoy te envió.

- Eso no es cierto, yo…

- ¡Déjame en paz! - tomó su libro y salió corriendo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, acababa de empeorar las cosas. Se suponía que se harían amigos, tal vez sólo debía haber dejado que las cosas siguieran el curso que tenían que tomar, tal vez él no tenía que meter la mano en eso, a lo mejor el tiempo era el que los uniría. Después de todo, si ellos antes se habían hecho amigos sin su ayuda, seguro lo volverían a hacer.

Se levantó de la mesa, necesitaba pensar cómo arreglar las cosas, tenía que hacer que las cosas se suavizaran, por lo menos así tendría tiempo para que ellos se acercaran poco a poco. Por lo menos ahora tendría algo importante en lo que enfocarse durante el pesado castigo que le esperaba.

Diez minutos antes de las doce, se dirigió al despacho de Snape dispuesto a desaparecer por unas cuantas horas mientras pensaba cómo arreglar lo que acababa de suceder.

Los días pasaron y el jueves llegó casi sin darse cuenta. Marvolo había decidido irse antes a los jardines para relajarse un rato, todavía no podía olvidar el mal trago que pasó con Hermione y ella seguía sin hablarle, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, después de todo, nunca quiso que ella se sintiera mal. Era extraño, pero en realidad le había tomado bastante cariño y le molestaba estar en esa situación.

Caminaba por el vestíbulo del castillo y una vez más iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que de nuevo chocó con alguien en su camino. Se levantó sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había llevado y se encontró de frente con la persona que más necesitaba ver en ese momento.

- Fíjate por dónde vas, enano - decía Regulus mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- Fíjate tú, Reg. Casi me rompes la cabeza.

- Así que eres tú - dijo un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos castaño claro.

- Así es, Charlus - abrazó a Marvolo -. Este es Marvolo Gaunt, ¿qué te parece?

- Demasiado inocente, compañero. Fred y George tenían razón sobre él.

- ¿De qué hablan? - se sentía fuera de lugar.

- Sólo hablábamos de ti y los chicos - respondió su primo -, ya sabes, Harry y Ron.

- Fred cree que son demasiado inocentes para seguir nuestros pasos - tenía todos los aires de grandeza de James Potter.

- Créanme, no nos interesa seguir sus pasos.

- ¿A dónde ibas primito?

- Afuera, tenemos lecciones de vuelo en una hora.

- Eso es genial, podemos conseguirles escobas de lujo.

- No es necesario. Lo haremos bien con las de la escuela, pero gracias.

- Échale un ojo a Harry, Marv. El pobre cree que podrá llegar a ser jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Tú no lo crees así?

- En realidad no creo que tenga mucha habilidad para este deporte, es demasiado duro para él.

- Como sea, tengo que irme.

- ¡Pórtate mal, Marv! - le gritaron los chicos mientras él se alejaba.

Definitivamente era un par de alborotadores de primera, probablemente los peores en la historia de Hogwarts después de los Merodeadores, aunque de eso aún no sabía nada.

Llegó a los jardines y se sentó en la hierba mientras escuchaba que poco a poco iban llegando sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones pero él no ponía atención. Unos chicos de Gryffindor decían que Neville Longbottom había recibido una recordadora, mientras que Malfoy se regodeaba de ser excelente volando y jugando Quidditch. Todo mundo estaba emocionado por las lecciones, todos menos una chica castaña que venía con un libro agarrado fuertemente que se leía en la portada _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_. Se levantó del césped y se acercó a ella.

- Hola - la saludó tímidamente.

- Hola - pudo sentir la frialdad en cada letra de la palabra.

- ¿Qué tal tu semana? - intentó iniciar una conversación.

- Bastante bien ahora que no tengo que lidiar con tontos - lo miró con desprecio.

- Lo siento - bajó la mirada -. Tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero ninguno de nosotros somos lo que tú crees, tal vez Ron sea algo obstinado, pero es un buen chico, igual que Harry y yo. Espero que algún día lo veas - y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rumbo a sus amigos que en ese momento iban llegando a los jardines.

- Bueno ¿qué están esperando? - bramó la profesora Hooch que en ese momento había aparecido de la nada -. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan: arriba.

- ¡Arriba! - gritaron todos.

Las escobas comenzaron a moverse. Harry, Marvolo y Draco la agarraron a la primera, mientras que la de Hermione y Ron giraba por el suelo y la de Neville estaba totalmente quieta. Luego de un par de intentos, todos tenían la escoba en sus manos y la profesora les enseñó a montarlas y sujetarlas correctamente.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada - explicó -. Mantengan la escoba firme, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos… - los nervios traicionaron a Neville que comenzó a elevarse - ¡Vuelve, muchacho!

Comenzó a elevarse sin medida, había alcanzado casi los diez metros de altura cuando de repente se inclinó de más y cayó de golpe en el suelo, mientras que la escoba se alejaba hacia el bosque prohibido y desaparecía entre los árboles.

- La muñeca fracturada - murmuró la maestra al revisar al chico - Vamos, muchacho… Está bien… a levantarse - luego miró al resto de la clase -. No deben moverse mientras llevo a Longbottom a la enfermería. Si veo una sola escoba en el aire el responsable se irá de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que pueden decir Quidditch.

- ¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete? - Draco se burló riendo a carcajadas mientras algunos Slytherin le seguían el juego.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! - dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? - de entre las serpientes apareció Lucy Septiembre, una chica de Slytherin de cabello color caramelo liso, seguida por Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode - Nunca pensé que te podrían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

- ¡Miren! - Malfoy se agachó y recogió algo -. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

- Trae eso aquí, Malfoy - intervino Harry con calma.

- No - sonrió maliciosamente -, dejaremos que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol?

- ¡Tráela aquí! - repitió Harry ahora mostrando su enfado, mientras que el rubio se montaba a su escoba y se elevaba.

- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! - Harry tomó su escoba.

- ¡No! - gritó Hermione - La profesora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Te vas a meter en un lío.

Pero a Harry no le importó, montó en la escoba y se elevó al nivel de Malfoy. Marvolo pudo ver cómo los gorilas amigos de Malfoy iban tomar sus escobas para seguir a Harry, por lo que no dudó en sacar su varita para detenerlos.

- No se atrevan a tocar una sola ramita de esas escobas.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - respondió con voz burlona Crabbe.

- Yo lo digo, pedazo de trol.

- ¿Tú nos vas a detener? ¿Solo?

- No - ahora Ron estaba a su lado -, él y yo.

De pronto todo el grupo de Gryffindor estaba custodiando el resto de las escobas mientras en el aire Malfoy buscaba la mejor forma de salir ya de esa.

- ¡Atrápala su puedes, entonces! - gritó. Lanzó la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Desde el suelo, vieron cómo Harry salió volando cual flecha detrás de la pequeña esfera de cristal ganando más velocidad a cada momento. Luego la recordadora comenzó a perder velocidad y a bajar hacia el suelo, mientras que el ojiverde imitaba su trayectoria y estiraba un brazo para tomarla a un par de metros del suelo.

- ¡Harry Potter! - la profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos -. Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo te has atrevido…? Has podido romperte el cuello…

- No fue culpa de él, profesora…

- Silencio, Parvati.

- Pero Malfoy…

- Suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Cuando la profesora desapareció de su vista, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Malfoy se burlaba de Harry, celebrando por adelantado su expulsión y dado por hecho que acababa de librarse de él.

- ¡Malfoy! - esa voz fría de nuevo, su varita en su mano y la ira quemándole por dentro - ¡Malfoy! - ya estaba sobre él, nadie más se movía, ni Crabbe ni Goyle, ni siquiera Ron - Si lo expulsan - la varita en su garganta, de nuevo -, te juro que te arrepentirás… - un brillo escarlata inundó sus pupilas.

- ¡Marvolo! - esa voz chillona y mandona - ¡Detente! - lo jalaba con fuerza pero no lograba moverlo.

- ¡Marv! - ahora Ron ayudaba a Hermione a quitárselo de encima a Draco - Es hora de irnos, compañero.

Como pudieron lo separaron de Malfoy y lo alejaron del grupo mientras Lucy Septiembre corría desesperadamente hasta donde se encontraba aún tirado Malfoy.

- ¡Draco! - le decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie - ¿Estás bien?

- Déjame - le respondió quitándose a todos de encima y volviendo al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione habían llevado a Marvolo por los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar al lago. Se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un gran haya y luego de unos minutos Hermione decidió que era hora de irse, sin embargo, antes de irse algo la detuvo tomándola por la manga de la túnica.

- Lo siento - decía el pelirrojo mirándola con sentimiento de culpa -. Y gracias por lo de hoy.

- Estaba en deuda con él - respondió fríamente y se marchó.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados frente al lago, simplemente esperando, sin hablar, sin mirarse. Luego, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse se levantaron y caminaron rumbo al castillo, era hora de saber qué había pasado.

Se llevaron un gran susto al ver a Charlus hablando con James y Lily Potter en el vestíbulo, sentían que lo peor había ocurrido, habían expulsado a Harry y ahora sus padres estaban aquí para recogerlo. Entonces Lily desvió su mirada y la fijó en él con tanta ternura y tanto cariño que Marvolo casi podía sentir la calidez de su mirada quemarle la piel.

- ¿Marvolo? - preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él.

- Sí - fue lo único que pudo responder antes de que ella lo abrazara.

- Me dijeron que defendiste a Harry esta tarde cuando se lo llevó la profesora McGonagall - dijo James al tiempo que se acercaba junto a Charlus - ¿Es cierto?

- Sí, es cierto… - Ron respondió por él.

- El es Ron Weasley - lo presentó Charlus -, es el hermano menor de Fred y George.

- Mucho gusto, chico - James le tendió la mano -. Me da mucho gusto que Harry sea amigo tuyo, sin importar que sean de casas diferentes - miró a Marvolo - y también tuyo, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy.

- Él… ¿Se irá?

- ¿De qué hablas, chico?

- La profesora Hooch, dijo que expulsarían a quien encontrarán volando.

- Oh, bueno. Creo que será mejor que Harry les cuente las cosas durante la cena, nosotros tenemos que irnos.

- ¿No lo han expulsado? - preguntó el pelirrojo

- Ronald, si no han expulsado a Charlus, Regulus y tus hermanos… ¿qué te hace pensar que lo expulsarían a él?

- Espero verte pronto - se despidió Lily con un beso - y a ti también, Ron - un beso más.

Corrieron al Gran Comedor, morían por saber lo que había pasado. Era raro que no lo hubieran expulsado después de la advertencia, además, McGonagall fue quién lo descubrió y ella era muy severa, eso sin tomar en cuenta que Snape aparentemente odiaba a Harry y le provocaría un inmenso placer expulsarlo tan pronto, sin importar que perteneciera a su casa.

- ¡Qué! - gritaron Ron y Marvolo después de la explicación.

- Como lo escuchan, soy buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Los de primero nunca son elegidos!

- McGonagall me llevó al despacho de Dumbledore, le dijo que nunca había visto volar a un chico de primero así, que sería una tontería que no me pusieran en un equipo de Quidditch.

- Pero… ¿eso no perjudica a Gryffindor?

- Bueno… McGonagall le pidió a Dumbledore que me pusiera en el equipo de Gryffindor, porque en Slytherin ya tienen la plantilla llena, pero Dumbledore insistió en que tenía que pertenecer a mi casa y decidió que yo estaría mejor en ese puesto.

- ¿Y Snape?

- No le agradó, pero mamá y papá llegaron y se encerraron en la oficina con él. No supe qué pasó, pero cuando salieron los tres yo ya era el buscador oficial.

- Creo que eso significa que Gryffindor seguirá perdiendo la copa.

- ¿No tienen buscador? - preguntó Harry.

- No, habrá pruebas esta semana.

- Yo convenceré a Regulus, él es genial como buscador - comentó con emoción Marvolo -. Así tendrás un oponente digno.

- Jugaré en contra de mi familia - no parecía agradarle demasiado la idea.

- Disfrutarás más cuando les ganes - Ron era el más entusiasmado a pesar de que representaba una seria posibilidad de que Gryffindor no ganara la copa.

- ¿Quiénes están en el equipo? - volvió al tema Marv.

- Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint y Graham Montague de cazadores, Peregrin Derrick y Lucian Bole de golpeadores y Miles Bletchey de guardián.

- Tu propio equipo de gorilas - rió Marvolo.

- ¿Disfrutando de tu última cena en Hogwarts, Potter? - de nuevo Malfoy

- Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus amiguitos - dijo fríamente Harry.

- Nos veremos cuando quieras - respondió el rubio -. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí - intervino Marvolo -. Ron es será su segundo y yo seré el juez. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

- Crabbe - contestó -. A media noche, ¿de acuerdo? En la sala de trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue los tres se quedaron mirándose por largo rato. No sabían en la que se acababan de meter, ahora tenían que ir a media noche a la sala de los trofeos y enfrentarse con ese trío, aunque el verdadero problema iba a ser cómo sacar a Ron de su sala común sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que llegaran a tiempo los tres a la sala de los trofeos.

- Sólo van a meter a ambas casas en problemas - se escuchó una voz de fondo.

- ¿Porqué no me extraña que estuvieras escuchando todo? - preguntó Ron malhumorado.

- No deben andar por los pasillos de noche - dijo ella ignorando al pelirrojo -. Piensa en los puntos que perderán para nuestras casas si los atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

- Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo - respondió Harry.

- Adiós - señaló Ron.

Marvolo la miró con ojos suplicantes, ya no quería seguir peleado con ella, pero Hermione se limito a ignorarlo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su sala común.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para esa noche, se verían en un salón que estaba cerca de la sala de los trofeos para después llegar juntos, no podían llegar por separado al lugar o seguro Malfoy tomaría ventaja de eso. A las once y media Marvolo y Harry estaban camino a la sala de los trofeos, sólo era cuestión de esperar a Ron, no debía de tardar demasiado en llegar.

- Se está haciendo tarde - decía Harry cuando faltaban sólo quince minutos para el duelo.

- No te preocupes, seguro vendrá - Marvolo trató de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡No debes estar aquí! - Se escuchó la voz de Ron proveniente del pasillo.

- ¡Te dije que no me iba a quedar sola esperando a la dama gorda! - se escuchó una voz más.

- Por favor, dime que no es ella - susurró Harry antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver al par de chicos.

- Lo siento, no pude quitármela de encima - Ron venía seguido de Hermione Granger.

- No importa, vamos - dijo decidido.

Llegaron a la sala de los trofeos, pero no había nadie, esperaron un par de minutos, pero nada. Malfoy los había engañado y para esa hora seguro que alguien estaba por llegar para castigarlos a todos.

- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón - era Filch -. Tienen que estar en algún lugar.

- ¡Por aquí! - señaló Harry a los otros y comenzaron a correr a través de los pasillos - ¡Corran! - Se metieron por un pasillo y luego llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, estaban salvados.

- Te… lo… dije - añadió Hermione - te… lo… dije.

- Tenemos que regresar a nuestras salas comunes.

- Malfoy los engañó - seguía insistiendo en el regaño - Se dan cuenta ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió avisarle.

- Vamos - dijo él cuando Peeves aparecía para meterlos en problemas.

Corrieron a través de un pasillo más y llegaron hasta el final, topándose con una puerta. Era la única salida, pero no podían abrirla, estaba cerrada y no tenían escapatoria.

- ¡Alohomora! - susurró Hermione a la cerradura y se abrió.

Ya habían escapado de Filch, pero no se habían dado cuenta de dónde estaban. Acababan de encontrarse atrapaos con un perro de tres cabezas. Si se ponían a elegir entre Filch y la muerte segura, preferirían a Filch y un castigo. Salieron corriendo y en el pasillo que conducía a niveles inferiores se separaron. Ron y Hermione se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor mientras que Marvolo y Harry volvieron a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

- ¡Harry! - se escuchó una voz salir de la túnica de el ojiverde.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?

- Esa loca, casi me mata por lo que pasó. Dice que el perro está cuidando algo.

- ¿Ella también lo notó? - preguntó Marvolo.

- Dice que hay una trampilla en el piso.

- Sí, yo también lo noté. Debe ser algo importante.

- Mañana hablaremos - cortó Harry -. Alguien puede escuchar.

- De acuerdo, entonces mañana hablamos.

- Sí, que descanses Ron.

- Igualmente, chicos.

Harry se durmió casi inmediatamente, Marvolo no quería, no deseaba ver a nadie más esa noche. Tomó una poción para dormir sin soñar, lo suficiente para no levantarse en toda la noche y quedó rendido. Pero ese estado de descanso profundo no le duraría demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, después de un rato de tardanza aquí está el capítulo, ahora sí, prometo publicar una vez a la semana al menos en lo que trabajo para seguir con la historia en el punto donde ya la llevo... En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco que sigan aquí.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	6. Alegría que trajo la serpiente

**Capítulo VI. Alegría que trajo la serpiente  
**

La mañana siguiente llegó con una excelente noticia. Las lecciones de vuelo serían el jueves de la semana que comenzaba y eso los emocionaba mucho. Era la primera clase práctica divertida que tendrían, lo único malo era que no podían llevar sus propias escobas, así que tendrían que volar en las del colegio que no les llegaban ni a los talones a las suyas.

- Espera que lo lea Ron, se morirá de la impresión - Harry brillaba de la alegría.

- Lo sé, pero… supongo que no le hará gracia que compartamos el día con él.

- ¿Porqué?

- Malfoy… - dijo él con un gesto de claro desprecio - Créeme, si pudiera cambiar mi propio día lo haría.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Marvolo planeaba encontrarse con Ron y Hermione desayunando juntos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlos a los dos a cada extremo de la gran mesa. Eso no era lo que él quería. Así que terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Creí que estarías con Hermione - le dijo a modo de regaño.

- Es una pesadilla, no la soporto - respondió el aludido sin mostrarle importancia.

- Ayer no parecía eso - señaló Marvolo.

- Intentaba ser amable - se defendió sin despegar los ojos de su desayuno.

- Podrías ser amable más tiempo - le reprochó.

- Ella tiene la culpa, Marv. Intentó convencerme de hacer la tarea anoche.

- Yo creo que sólo quería ayudarte - intervino Harry dejando a un lado su "neutralidad" en el asunto.

- Es una pesada.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - el tono de Marv parecía más duro ahora -. Respóndeme, Weasley. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Sólo le dije que no quería, que no me molestara.

- Eres un estúpido - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la solitaria castaña que se ocultaba detrás de un libro.

- Creo que tiene razón - le soltó Harry antes de darse la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Para qué quiere ayudarme? - se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo -. Ahí tiene a Gaunt para hacerle compañía, su status de sangre subirá más socializando con un sangre-pura que con un traidor a la sangre - y luego de eso salió del lugar también.

Marvolo se acercó a Hermione, pero ésta parecía decidida a ignorarlo por lo que se hundió más en el libro y no hizo nada por levantar la vista o si quiera saludarlo. Él, que conocía perfectamente lo que era la ley del hielo, cortesía de Regulus cada vez que él se negaba a ayudarlo con sus bromas, se sentó pacientemente a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio alrededor de cinco minutos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te hice? - preguntó después de quince minutos de silencio.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo - respondió ella sin despegar la vista del libro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dijiste que le ayudara, me dijiste que no era que no le agradara ¡Me mentiste! - sus ojos estaban rojos de ira contenida y vidriosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Lo siento, Hermione. De verdad lo siento.

- Te divierte, ¿cierto?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Fui una estúpida al creer que un imbécil de Slytherin como tú podría ser mi amigo.

- Hermione, yo…

- ¡No! Y fui más estúpida por creerte todo lo que me dijiste, seguro tu estúpido amigo Malfoy te envió.

- Eso no es cierto, yo…

- ¡Déjame en paz! - tomó su libro y salió corriendo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, acababa de empeorar las cosas. Se suponía que se harían amigos, tal vez sólo debía haber dejado que las cosas siguieran el curso que tenían que tomar, tal vez él no tenía que meter la mano en eso, a lo mejor el tiempo era el que los uniría. Después de todo, si ellos antes se habían hecho amigos sin su ayuda, seguro lo volverían a hacer.

Se levantó de la mesa, necesitaba pensar cómo arreglar las cosas, tenía que hacer que las cosas se suavizaran, por lo menos así tendría tiempo para que ellos se acercaran poco a poco. Por lo menos ahora tendría algo importante en lo que enfocarse durante el pesado castigo que le esperaba.

Diez minutos antes de las doce, se dirigió al despacho de Snape dispuesto a desaparecer por unas cuantas horas mientras pensaba cómo arreglar lo que acababa de suceder.

Los días pasaron y el jueves llegó casi sin darse cuenta. Marvolo había decidido irse antes a los jardines para relajarse un rato, todavía no podía olvidar el mal trago que pasó con Hermione y ella seguía sin hablarle, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, después de todo, nunca quiso que ella se sintiera mal. Era extraño, pero en realidad le había tomado bastante cariño y le molestaba estar en esa situación.

Caminaba por el vestíbulo del castillo y una vez más iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que de nuevo chocó con alguien en su camino. Se levantó sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había llevado y se encontró de frente con la persona que más necesitaba ver en ese momento.

- Fíjate por dónde vas, enano - decía Regulus mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- Fíjate tú, Reg. Casi me rompes la cabeza.

- Así que eres tú - dijo un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos castaño claro.

- Así es, Charlus - abrazó a Marvolo -. Este es Marvolo Gaunt, ¿qué te parece?

- Demasiado inocente, compañero. Fred y George tenían razón sobre él.

- ¿De qué hablan? - se sentía fuera de lugar.

- Sólo hablábamos de ti y los chicos - respondió su primo -, ya sabes, Harry y Ron.

- Fred cree que son demasiado inocentes para seguir nuestros pasos - tenía todos los aires de grandeza de James Potter.

- Créanme, no nos interesa seguir sus pasos.

- ¿A dónde ibas primito?

- Afuera, tenemos lecciones de vuelo en una hora.

- Eso es genial, podemos conseguirles escobas de lujo.

- No es necesario. Lo haremos bien con las de la escuela, pero gracias.

- Échale un ojo a Harry, Marv. El pobre cree que podrá llegar a ser jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Tú no lo crees así?

- En realidad no creo que tenga mucha habilidad para este deporte, es demasiado duro para él.

- Como sea, tengo que irme.

- ¡Pórtate mal, Marv! - le gritaron los chicos mientras él se alejaba.

Definitivamente era un par de alborotadores de primera, probablemente los peores en la historia de Hogwarts después de los Merodeadores, aunque de eso aún no sabía nada.

Llegó a los jardines y se sentó en la hierba mientras escuchaba que poco a poco iban llegando sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones pero él no ponía atención. Unos chicos de Gryffindor decían que Neville Longbottom había recibido una recordadora, mientras que Malfoy se regodeaba de ser excelente volando y jugando Quidditch. Todo mundo estaba emocionado por las lecciones, todos menos una chica castaña que venía con un libro agarrado fuertemente que se leía en la portada _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_. Se levantó del césped y se acercó a ella.

- Hola - la saludó tímidamente.

- Hola - pudo sentir la frialdad en cada letra de la palabra.

- ¿Qué tal tu semana? - intentó iniciar una conversación.

- Bastante bien ahora que no tengo que lidiar con tontos - lo miró con desprecio.

- Lo siento - bajó la mirada -. Tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero ninguno de nosotros somos lo que tú crees, tal vez Ron sea algo obstinado, pero es un buen chico, igual que Harry y yo. Espero que algún día lo veas - y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rumbo a sus amigos que en ese momento iban llegando a los jardines.

- Bueno ¿qué están esperando? - bramó la profesora Hooch que en ese momento había aparecido de la nada -. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido. Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y digan: arriba.

- ¡Arriba! - gritaron todos.

Las escobas comenzaron a moverse. Harry, Marvolo y Draco la agarraron a la primera, mientras que la de Hermione y Ron giraba por el suelo y la de Neville estaba totalmente quieta. Luego de un par de intentos, todos tenían la escoba en sus manos y la profesora les enseñó a montarlas y sujetarlas correctamente.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada - explicó -. Mantengan la escoba firme, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos… - los nervios traicionaron a Neville que comenzó a elevarse - ¡Vuelve, muchacho!

Comenzó a elevarse sin medida, había alcanzado casi los diez metros de altura cuando de repente se inclinó de más y cayó de golpe en el suelo, mientras que la escoba se alejaba hacia el bosque prohibido y desaparecía entre los árboles.

- La muñeca fracturada - murmuró la maestra al revisar al chico - Vamos, muchacho… Está bien… a levantarse - luego miró al resto de la clase -. No deben moverse mientras llevo a Longbottom a la enfermería. Si veo una sola escoba en el aire el responsable se irá de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que pueden decir Quidditch.

- ¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete? - Draco se burló riendo a carcajadas mientras algunos Slytherin le seguían el juego.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! - dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? - de entre las serpientes apareció Lucy Septiembre, una chica de Slytherin de cabello color caramelo liso, seguida por Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode - Nunca pensé que te podrían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

- ¡Miren! - Malfoy se agachó y recogió algo -. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

- Trae eso aquí, Malfoy - intervino Harry con calma.

- No - sonrió maliciosamente -, dejaremos que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol?

- ¡Tráela aquí! - repitió Harry ahora mostrando su enfado, mientras que el rubio se montaba a su escoba y se elevaba.

- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! - Harry tomó su escoba.

- ¡No! - gritó Hermione - La profesora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Te vas a meter en un lío.

Pero a Harry no le importó, montó en la escoba y se elevó al nivel de Malfoy. Marvolo pudo ver cómo los gorilas amigos de Malfoy iban tomar sus escobas para seguir a Harry, por lo que no dudó en sacar su varita para detenerlos.

- No se atrevan a tocar una sola ramita de esas escobas.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - respondió con voz burlona Crabbe.

- Yo lo digo, pedazo de trol.

- ¿Tú nos vas a detener? ¿Solo?

- No - ahora Ron estaba a su lado -, él y yo.

De pronto todo el grupo de Gryffindor estaba custodiando el resto de las escobas mientras en el aire Malfoy buscaba la mejor forma de salir ya de esa.

- ¡Atrápala su puedes, entonces! - gritó. Lanzó la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Desde el suelo, vieron cómo Harry salió volando cual flecha detrás de la pequeña esfera de cristal ganando más velocidad a cada momento. Luego la recordadora comenzó a perder velocidad y a bajar hacia el suelo, mientras que el ojiverde imitaba su trayectoria y estiraba un brazo para tomarla a un par de metros del suelo.

- ¡Harry Potter! - la profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos -. Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo te has atrevido…? Has podido romperte el cuello…

- No fue culpa de él, profesora…

- Silencio, Parvati.

- Pero Malfoy…

- Suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Cuando la profesora desapareció de su vista, los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Malfoy se burlaba de Harry, celebrando por adelantado su expulsión y dado por hecho que acababa de librarse de él.

- ¡Malfoy! - esa voz fría de nuevo, su varita en su mano y la ira quemándole por dentro - ¡Malfoy! - ya estaba sobre él, nadie más se movía, ni Crabbe ni Goyle, ni siquiera Ron - Si lo expulsan - la varita en su garganta, de nuevo -, te juro que te arrepentirás… - un brillo escarlata inundó sus pupilas.

- ¡Marvolo! - esa voz chillona y mandona - ¡Detente! - lo jalaba con fuerza pero no lograba moverlo.

- ¡Marv! - ahora Ron ayudaba a Hermione a quitárselo de encima a Draco - Es hora de irnos, compañero.

Como pudieron lo separaron de Malfoy y lo alejaron del grupo mientras Lucy Septiembre corría desesperadamente hasta donde se encontraba aún tirado Malfoy.

- ¡Draco! - le decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie - ¿Estás bien?

- Déjame - le respondió quitándose a todos de encima y volviendo al castillo.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione habían llevado a Marvolo por los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar al lago. Se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un gran haya y luego de unos minutos Hermione decidió que era hora de irse, sin embargo, antes de irse algo la detuvo tomándola por la manga de la túnica.

- Lo siento - decía el pelirrojo mirándola con sentimiento de culpa -. Y gracias por lo de hoy.

- Estaba en deuda con él - respondió fríamente y se marchó.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados frente al lago, simplemente esperando, sin hablar, sin mirarse. Luego, cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse se levantaron y caminaron rumbo al castillo, era hora de saber qué había pasado.

Se llevaron un gran susto al ver a Charlus hablando con James y Lily Potter en el vestíbulo, sentían que lo peor había ocurrido, habían expulsado a Harry y ahora sus padres estaban aquí para recogerlo. Entonces Lily desvió su mirada y la fijó en él con tanta ternura y tanto cariño que Marvolo casi podía sentir la calidez de su mirada quemarle la piel.

- ¿Marvolo? - preguntó ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él.

- Sí - fue lo único que pudo responder antes de que ella lo abrazara.

- Me dijeron que defendiste a Harry esta tarde cuando se lo llevó la profesora McGonagall - dijo James al tiempo que se acercaba junto a Charlus - ¿Es cierto?

- Sí, es cierto… - Ron respondió por él.

- El es Ron Weasley - lo presentó Charlus -, es el hermano menor de Fred y George.

- Mucho gusto, chico - James le tendió la mano -. Me da mucho gusto que Harry sea amigo tuyo, sin importar que sean de casas diferentes - miró a Marvolo - y también tuyo, por supuesto. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy.

- Él… ¿Se irá?

- ¿De qué hablas, chico?

- La profesora Hooch, dijo que expulsarían a quien encontrarán volando.

- Oh, bueno. Creo que será mejor que Harry les cuente las cosas durante la cena, nosotros tenemos que irnos.

- ¿No lo han expulsado? - preguntó el pelirrojo

- Ronald, si no han expulsado a Charlus, Regulus y tus hermanos… ¿qué te hace pensar que lo expulsarían a él?

- Espero verte pronto - se despidió Lily con un beso - y a ti también, Ron - un beso más.

Corrieron al Gran Comedor, morían por saber lo que había pasado. Era raro que no lo hubieran expulsado después de la advertencia, además, McGonagall fue quién lo descubrió y ella era muy severa, eso sin tomar en cuenta que Snape aparentemente odiaba a Harry y le provocaría un inmenso placer expulsarlo tan pronto, sin importar que perteneciera a su casa.

- ¡Qué! - gritaron Ron y Marvolo después de la explicación.

- Como lo escuchan, soy buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡Los de primero nunca son elegidos!

- McGonagall me llevó al despacho de Dumbledore, le dijo que nunca había visto volar a un chico de primero así, que sería una tontería que no me pusieran en un equipo de Quidditch.

- Pero… ¿eso no perjudica a Gryffindor?

- Bueno… McGonagall le pidió a Dumbledore que me pusiera en el equipo de Gryffindor, porque en Slytherin ya tienen la plantilla llena, pero Dumbledore insistió en que tenía que pertenecer a mi casa y decidió que yo estaría mejor en ese puesto.

- ¿Y Snape?

- No le agradó, pero mamá y papá llegaron y se encerraron en la oficina con él. No supe qué pasó, pero cuando salieron los tres yo ya era el buscador oficial.

- Creo que eso significa que Gryffindor seguirá perdiendo la copa.

- ¿No tienen buscador? - preguntó Harry.

- No, habrá pruebas esta semana.

- Yo convenceré a Regulus, él es genial como buscador - comentó con emoción Marvolo -. Así tendrás un oponente digno.

- Jugaré en contra de mi familia - no parecía agradarle demasiado la idea.

- Disfrutarás más cuando les ganes - Ron era el más entusiasmado a pesar de que representaba una seria posibilidad de que Gryffindor no ganara la copa.

- ¿Quiénes están en el equipo? - volvió al tema Marv.

- Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint y Graham Montague de cazadores, Peregrin Derrick y Lucian Bole de golpeadores y Miles Bletchey de guardián.

- Tu propio equipo de gorilas - rió Marvolo.

- ¿Disfrutando de tu última cena en Hogwarts, Potter? - de nuevo Malfoy

- Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus amiguitos - dijo fríamente Harry.

- Nos veremos cuando quieras - respondió el rubio -. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí - intervino Marvolo -. Ron es será su segundo y yo seré el juez. ¿Quién es el tuyo?

- Crabbe - contestó -. A media noche, ¿de acuerdo? En la sala de trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Malfoy se fue los tres se quedaron mirándose por largo rato. No sabían en la que se acababan de meter, ahora tenían que ir a media noche a la sala de los trofeos y enfrentarse con ese trío, aunque el verdadero problema iba a ser cómo sacar a Ron de su sala común sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que llegaran a tiempo los tres a la sala de los trofeos.

- Sólo van a meter a ambas casas en problemas - se escuchó una voz de fondo.

- ¿Porqué no me extraña que estuvieras escuchando todo? - preguntó Ron malhumorado.

- No deben andar por los pasillos de noche - dijo ella ignorando al pelirrojo -. Piensa en los puntos que perderán para nuestras casas si los atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

- Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo - respondió Harry.

- Adiós - señaló Ron.

Marvolo la miró con ojos suplicantes, ya no quería seguir peleado con ella, pero Hermione se limito a ignorarlo, tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su sala común.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para esa noche, se verían en un salón que estaba cerca de la sala de los trofeos para después llegar juntos, no podían llegar por separado al lugar o seguro Malfoy tomaría ventaja de eso. A las once y media Marvolo y Harry estaban camino a la sala de los trofeos, sólo era cuestión de esperar a Ron, no debía de tardar demasiado en llegar.

- Se está haciendo tarde - decía Harry cuando faltaban sólo quince minutos para el duelo.

- No te preocupes, seguro vendrá - Marvolo trató de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡No debes estar aquí! - Se escuchó la voz de Ron proveniente del pasillo.

- ¡Te dije que no me iba a quedar sola esperando a la dama gorda! - se escuchó una voz más.

- Por favor, dime que no es ella - susurró Harry antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver al par de chicos.

- Lo siento, no pude quitármela de encima - Ron venía seguido de Hermione Granger.

- No importa, vamos - dijo decidido.

Llegaron a la sala de los trofeos, pero no había nadie, esperaron un par de minutos, pero nada. Malfoy los había engañado y para esa hora seguro que alguien estaba por llegar para castigarlos a todos.

- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón - era Filch -. Tienen que estar en algún lugar.

- ¡Por aquí! - señaló Harry a los otros y comenzaron a correr a través de los pasillos - ¡Corran! - Se metieron por un pasillo y luego llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, estaban salvados.

- Te… lo… dije - añadió Hermione - te… lo… dije.

- Tenemos que regresar a nuestras salas comunes.

- Malfoy los engañó - seguía insistiendo en el regaño - Se dan cuenta ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió avisarle.

- Vamos - dijo él cuando Peeves aparecía para meterlos en problemas.

Corrieron a través de un pasillo más y llegaron hasta el final, topándose con una puerta. Era la única salida, pero no podían abrirla, estaba cerrada y no tenían escapatoria.

- ¡Alohomora! - susurró Hermione a la cerradura y se abrió.

Ya habían escapado de Filch, pero no se habían dado cuenta de dónde estaban. Acababan de encontrarse atrapaos con un perro de tres cabezas. Si se ponían a elegir entre Filch y la muerte segura, preferirían a Filch y un castigo. Salieron corriendo y en el pasillo que conducía a niveles inferiores se separaron. Ron y Hermione se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor mientras que Marvolo y Harry volvieron a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

- ¡Harry! - se escuchó una voz salir de la túnica de el ojiverde.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?

- Esa loca, casi me mata por lo que pasó. Dice que el perro está cuidando algo.

- ¿Ella también lo notó? - preguntó Marvolo.

- Dice que hay una trampilla en el piso.

- Sí, yo también lo noté. Debe ser algo importante.

- Mañana hablaremos - cortó Harry -. Alguien puede escuchar.

- De acuerdo, entonces mañana hablamos.

- Sí, que descanses Ron.

- Igualmente, chicos.

Harry se durmió casi inmediatamente, Marvolo no quería, no deseaba ver a nadie más esa noche. Tomó una poción para dormir sin soñar, lo suficiente para no levantarse en toda la noche y quedó rendido. Pero ese estado de descanso profundo no le duraría demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, después de un rato de tardanza aquí está el capítulo, ahora sí, prometo publicar una vez a la semana al menos en lo que trabajo para seguir con la historia en el punto donde ya la llevo... En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco que sigan aquí.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	7. Amistad de ángeles y demonios

**Capítulo VII. Amistad de ángeles y demonios  
**

Los días pasaron, la situación con Hermione ahora estaba peor, ya no les hablaba ni para regañarlos, y aunque Ron y Harry disfrutaban de eso a Marvolo comenzaba a afectarle. Malfoy como era de esperarse, casi se infarta cuando el día siguiente se encontró con que los chicos seguían en el castillo y no iban de camino a casa. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron no paraban de hacer especulaciones sobre lo que había debajo de la trampilla.

Una semana más tarde, les llegó la oportunidad de vengarse de la trampa de Malfoy. Las lechuzas comenzaban a llegar a la hora del almuerzo cuando de repente los chicos vieron entrar seis lechuzas blancas con un paquete largo y delgado que depositaron frente a Harry, quién tomó la nota que venía sobre el paquete.

_NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2000, pero el profesor Dumbledore no quiere que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Marcus Flint te esperará esta noche en el campo de Quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

_Hagrid_

Apenas salieron del gran comedor abrieron el paquete para examinar la escoba, pero alguien más estaba ahí, Malfoy intentaba saber qué era eso y por qué lo tenía, se suponía que los de primero no podían tener escobas, estaba discutiendo con Ron en el momento en que Flitwick apareció y trató de acarrearles problemas, pero al parecer el colegio entero sabía de las condiciones especiales de Harry, hasta le dijo que era gracias a Malfoy que tenía su escoba y el nuevo puesto de buscador.

- Bueno, es verdad - continuó Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos -. Si él no hubiera robado la recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo…

- ¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? - una voz irritada se escuchó a sus espaldas. Al parecer Hermione había decidido levantarles la ley del hielo.

- Creí que no nos hablabas - dijo Harry.

- Sí, continúa así - completó Ron -. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

- Chicos… - comenzó Marvolo mientras veía a Hermione alejarse

- No empieces, Marv. Se lo merece - terminó el pelirrojo.

Esa misma tarde, Harry se fue a su primera práctica con Flint. Marvolo le dijo a Ron que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar por lo que el pelirrojo se marchó a su sala común sin objetar, sin saber que eso era exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió ella sin levantar la mirada del libro.

- Quería hablar contigo - Marvolo de verdad se sentía mal por todo eso.

- Te dije que me dejaras en paz, ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes.

- No lo dijeron en serio.

- ¿No te cansas de mentir, Gaunt? ¿No te das cuenta que tus amigos son unos idiotas que no soportan que alguien sea mejor que ellos?

- Estas viendo lo que quieres ver, no lo que en realidad es.

- No, Marvolo - cerró su libro y lo miró -. Tú eres el que quiere ver algo más - se levantó y se fue.

Se quedó ahí sentado, en medio de la biblioteca desierta.

- Deberías alejarte de ella, Gaunt - esa voz fría de nuevo.

- Es mi amiga - respondió el tajantemente.

- Es una sangre sucia, jamás podría compararse contigo.

- No la conoce, ella es diferente.

- Estas desperdiciando tiempo valioso, chico. Ahora mismo podrías estar buscando el camino a la inmortalidad.

- No me moleste con esos cuentos.

- Aquí en Hogwarts lo tienes todo para lograrlo.

- No me interesa, déjeme en paz.

Más días pasaron, y las cosas parecían no cambiar. Hermione seguía sin hablarles nada más que lo estrictamente necesario y Malfoy sólo buscaba la más mínima oportunidad para estropearles la vida a "el trío calavera" como recientemente había apodado al grupo.

La mañana de Halloween llegó tan pronto que no se habían dado cuenta y gracias a la fortuna o la euforia del banquete de esa noche, Flitwick les dijo que estaban listos para hacer levitar cosas, por lo que los dividió en parejas nuevamente quedando Harry con Marvolo y Ron con Hermione. Les dio las nociones básicas de los movimientos y la pronunciación correcta, sólo tenían que hacer volar una pluma y podrían librarse de una pesada redacción.

- ¡Wingardium leviosa! - gritó Ron, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

- Espera, espera, espera - Hermione de nuevo -, le sacarás un ojo a alguien. Además, no se dice así. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

- Hazlo tú, entonces, si te crees tan lista - respondió él con rabia.

No hay que preguntarse lo que pasó luego de eso. Hermione pronunció el hechizo y agitó la varita perfectamente. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡Oh, bien hecho! - gritó el profesor Flitwick - ¡Miren todos, Hermione Granger lo ha logrado!

Como era de esperarse, Ron permaneció de mal humor a pesar de las bromas y comentarios de sus amigos.

- No es raro que nadie la aguante - dijo a Harry y Marvolo cuando se abrían paso en medio de la multitud que circulaba por el pasillo -. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

De pronto sintió un golpe en el hombro y pudo ver que era Hermione, estaba llorando.

- Creo que te ha escuchado - murmuró Harry.

- ¿Y qué? - respondió él un tanto incómodo -. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

- A veces no entiendo cómo es que tú sí los tienes - le reprochó Marvolo antes de separarse de ellos.

El resto del día no volvieron a verla, ni en clases ni en el comedor. Incluso, en la cena, cuando todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, listos para el banquete de Halloween, con las mesas adornadas y los murciélagos volando de un lado para otro, ella seguía sin aparecer. Ron iba entrando con Harry y Marvolo que ya parecía menos molesto cuando escucharon que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown comentaban que la habían escuchado llorando en los baños durante la tarde.

Cuando por fin habían logrado olvidar un poco a Hermione, Quirrell apareció rápidamente con su turbante medio torcido y cara de terror. Todos se quedaron mirándolo mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore.

- Un trol… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr por todos lados, se hizo un caos hasta que de pronto se escuchó la voz atronadora de Dumbledore resonando por todo el Gran Comedor imponiendo orden. Envió a los prefectos a guiar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios mientras que los maestros debían acompañarlo a controlar la situación.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Marv! ¡Ron! - parecía que en pleno caos a Harry se le ocurría pasar lista a sus amigos.

- Busquemos a Ron - pero al parecer Marvolo entendió lo que le quiso decir y esperaron afuera del comedor.

- Estaba buscándolos - decía el pelirrojo cuando los encontró.

Salieron corriendo hacia el baño de las niñas, pero en el camino comenzaron a notar un olor extraño, el trol estaba muy cerca, al parecer ya no estaba en las mazmorras. No podían hacer nada contra el monstruo, así que lo único que se les ocurrió fue encerrarlo detrás de unas grandes puertas de roble por las que había entrado. Pero justo cuando creían que estaba todo listo, escucharon un grito que venía justo de la habitación donde habían atrapado al trol.

- Oh, no - Ron estaba tan pálido como el barón Sanguinario.

- ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! - bufó Marvolo.

- ¡Hermione! - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Hermione estaba debajo de un lavabo intentando esconderse, pero el trol ya había destrozado casi todo el lugar. Tenían que distraerlo de algún modo para sacarla de ahí. Marvolo comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba, mientras que Harry por algún estúpido impulso se lanzó sobre el trol que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía de cabeza tomado por el tobillo e intentando golpearlo con su mazo al compás de los gritos de Hermione que estaba tirada en el suelo aterrorizada.

Ron la miró y en ese momento, despertó, de la nada, tomó su varita y sin saber qué hacer, se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

- ¡Wingardium leviosa!

El mazo del trol salió volando de las manos de éste, se elevó muy alto y luego le cayó en la cabeza, haciendo que casi al instante se desplomara boca abajo y quedara sin sentido.

- ¿Está… muerto? - preguntó Hermione un poco más tranquila.

- No lo creo - respondió Marvolo -. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que de la nada aparecieron el profesor Quirrell, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Estaban impresionados, Quirrell como siempre temblaba más que una gelatina, Snape con su gesto imperturbable que parecía que podía leerte la mente y McGonagall más angustiada por los chicos que por algo más.

- ¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

- Por favor, profesora McGonagall… Me estaban buscando a mí.

- ¡Hermione Granger!

- Yo viene a buscar el trol porque yo… pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta.

- Bueno… en ese caso - dijo la profesora McGonagall -… Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos, por tu completa falta de buen juicio. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor.

- Bueno - miró a los chicos -, sigo pensando que tienen suerte. Han ganado cinco puntos para sus casas. Pueden irse.

Salieron del baño y caminaron un par de pasillos hasta el punto en que debían separarse para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes cuando vieron a Hermione parada en las sombras mirando hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Gracias - dijo Hermione en un susurro cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

- Bueno… - Harry le sonrió - para eso están los amigos.

- Sí, bueno… - era el momento para escaparse según Marvolo - Los veremos mañana - dijo mientras jalaba disimuladamente de la túnica de Harry.

- Sí, hasta mañana - decía el ojiverde y los dejaban solos.

Marvolo se detuvo un poco más allá y obligó a Harry a esconderse, tenía que ver si su amigo no lo volvía a estropear. Podían ver a ese par, ambos quietos, sin decir nada, sonrojados hasta las ojeras y tratando de no mirarse.

- Lo siento - el pelirrojo se animó a romper el silencio -, por lo de… tú sabes - se rascó la cabeza

- No te preocupes… - susurró ella - creo que tenías razón, no tengo amigos - bajó la mirada.

- Te equivocas - puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella -, ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

Marvolo sonrió, era lo que quería ver, justo lo que necesitaba ver para que todo estuviera bien. Se dio la vuelta y una vez más tuvo que obligar a Harry a que lo siguiera, ya que éste seguía empeñado en ver qué más sucedía, pero Marv había decidido que era suficiente con eso y era hora de dormir.

- Hoy hiciste algo heroico, Tom - Dumbledore había vuelto.

- Sólo hice lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar las cosas así.

- Te dije que no tenías que presionar las cosas, lo que debe ser, será.

- Pero ella, tenía que ser amiga de ellos, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero tenías que esperar, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras presionado tanto.

- No soportaba la manera en que la trataban, ella sólo quería ayudarlos, Ron era muy grosero con ella.

- Son chicos, Tom, igual que tú. No debes olvidar que a veces los chicos se comportan de esa manera.

- Sé que no deben de tratar mal a Hermione, lo he visto.

- Y lo harán cuando sea el tiempo, aún quedan muchas cosas por vivir para ustedes y puedo asegurarte, que no todas son cosas buenas.

- Pero… ¿estaremos juntos?

- Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, Tom. Aún quedan decisiones por tomarse y muchas experiencias por vivir, pero eso ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. Por ahora, lo mejor es que duermas y descanses, lo mejor apenas está por llegar.

Noviembre llegó y la temporada de Quidditch empezó. El clima era muy frío y el lago ya parecía de acero congelado. El primer partido de Harry sería contra Gryffindor, tendría que enfrentarse a los gemelos Weasley, a su propio hermano Charlus e incluso a Regulus que había conseguido el puesto de buscador. Estaba realmente presionado, estaba jugando contra toda su familia, pero aún así, lo intentó, lo más que pudo.

El problema fue cuando a medio partido, justo cuando Harry tenía una clara oportunidad de atrapar la snitch su escoba se comenzó a mover bruscamente de un lado a otro, estuvo a punto de caer cuando Marvolo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, vieron a Snape hechizando su escoba y con ayuda de Hermione lograron detenerlo. Harry volvió a subir a su escoba y voló espléndidamente, Regulus le pisaba los talones, entonces la snitch hizo un brusco giro y se dirigió en picada hacia el suelo ocasionando que los chicos la imitaran, pero Regulus no se arriesgó demasiado y levantó la escoba antes. Harry siguió detrás de la pelota y de pronto cayó al suelo, se llevó la mano a la boca, como si fuera a devolver o algo así, pero cuando tosió escupió la snitch dorada y se llevó la victoria para su casa con apenas 10 puntos de ventaja.

Luego del partido trataron de hablar con Hagrid, explicarle lo que había pasado, que él estaba embrujando la escoba de Harry, que en Halloween él había tratado de pasar al perro de tres cabezas y éste lo había herido.

- ¿Qué saben de Fluffy? - preguntó Hagrid

- ¿Fluffy? ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

- Sí, es mío… Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para cuidar…

- ¿Sí? - dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

- No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso - se regañaba a sí mismo el guardabosques

- Pero Snape trató de robarlo.

- Les digo que están equivocados. Olvídense de Fluffy y lo que está cuidando. Eso sólo les incumbe al profesor Dumbledore y a Nicholas Flamel.

- ¿Nicholas Flamel?

- No pregunten más, no debí haberlo dicho. Déjenme.

Noviembre terminó y con esto llegó diciembre, Ron iba a quedarse en Hogwarts porque sus papás habían decidido ir a ver a Charlie a Rumania, así que Harry y Marvolo escribieron a sus casas para pedir permiso de quedarse con él esas vacaciones. Días antes de que empezaran las vacaciones se enteraron que Regulus también se quedaba en el castillo, todo porque su madre seguía de viaje con el Sr. Prince y Charlus decidió que si sus amigos, primos y hermano se quedaban, él también lo haría, así tendrían más tiempo para explorar el colegio a fondo, aunque eso significara un par de castigos extras.

Hermione y los chicos habían estado revisando cada libro de la biblioteca buscando a Nicholas Flamel, sentían demasiada curiosidad sobre eso que tenían guardado, pero Marvolo estaba aprovechando para investigar también sobre Voldemort y su paso en este mundo, al parecer algunas de las cosas que había soñado habían pasado del mismo modo, aunque seguro habría muchas cosas más que no vendrían en los libros, tenía que ir más allá, debía buscar en los libros más oscuros, pero esos estaban en la sección prohibida y no cualquiera entraba, tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo y tenía que aprovechar estas vacaciones que el colegio estaría más vacío que nunca.

El último día de clases llegó y ellos aún no encontraban nada, lo malo era que Hermione se iría de vacaciones con sus padres, así que sólo quedarían ellos y lo único que les faltaba revisar era la sección prohibida, justo lo que más llamaba la atención de Marvolo, pero lo más difícil de obtener ya que por su edad era casi imposible que Madame Pince los dejara entrar o sacar algún libro. Así, sin más, la navidad llegó.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - saludó Marvolo medio dormido a Harry

- ¡Igualmente! - contestó - ¡Mira! ¡Tenemos muchos regalos!

- ¿Qué esperas? Apúrate a abrirlos, Ron nos debe estar esperando en el Gran Comedor para decirnos lo que le regalaron y darnos las gracias por nuestros regalos.

Ambos tenían una montaña de regalos, de los Potter, los Gaunt, Hagrid, Hermione, sus propios regalos que ellos mismos habían enviado, el tradicional jersey Weasley con la inicial bordada e incluso un regalo de la familia Black, que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no podían dejar de enviarlos en cada fecha especial. Pero de entre todos los regalos hubo uno en especial que sobresalía. Era un paquete muy ligero, lo tomó y lo desenvolvió, era una capa extraña de color gris.

- Es una capa de invisibilidad - dijo Marvolo al instante - Estoy seguro… pruébatela.

Y así era. Al momento que Harry la puso sobre sus hombros desapareció por completo.

- ¡Hay una nota! - notó Marvolo - ¡Ha caído una nota!

_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder hace muchos años. Ya es hora de que sea devuelto. No creo que le moleste que tú seas el nuevo poseedor. Úsalo bien._

Subieron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con todos los Weasley que tenían un jersey de la familia, además de Regulus y Charlus que al parecer habían recibido los suyos también. Era como estar de nuevo en familia, como si la navidad fuera mejor en Hogwarts que en su propia casa. Era el primer año que Marvolo se sentía tan feliz, a pesar de extrañar tanto a sus padres, sabía que valía la pena, porque esto era precisamente lo que él tenía que hacer, conocer la amistad, el amor, no ser nunca más esa persona solitaria que había destrozado vidas y familias enteras.

Esa noche, Harry se durmió rápidamente, terminó agotado después pasar la tarde lanzándose bolas de nieve y correr por los jardines congelados, pero Marvolo no podía dormir, se le había metido una loca idea en la mente. Era el momento perfecto para investigar sobre Nicholas Flamel y sobre esa magia oscura de la que Voldemort le había hablado, tenía que encontrar la forma de vencerlo o de ayudar a Harry a prepararse para cuando llegara el momento.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y salió de la sala común de Slytherin para dirigirse a la biblioteca, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible y diez minutos después, se encontraba traspasando la entrada de la sección prohibida. Estuvo buscando como loco sobre Nicholas Flamel y nada, pero entonces, se le ocurrió que podría buscar esa magia oscura tan poderosa, tenía que haber algo ahí, maldiciones, hechizos, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y al tomar el tercer libro de su nueva búsqueda, éste lanzó un grito desgarrador y en cuestión de segundos escuchó los pasos de Filch acercarse.

Salió corriendo sin darse cuenta que la lámpara que había utilizado se había quedado. Salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa y en el camino casi choca con Snape que estaba hablando apresuradamente con Quirrell que parecía asustado. Se quedó quieto, no quería que lo descubrieran, entonces apareció Filch diciéndole que había encontrado la lámpara en la sección prohibida, que había alguien fuera de la cama.

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo y entró a la primera habitación con la que se encontró. Estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por un objeto que parecía no pertenecer ahí, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado olvidado.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edonisara cut se onotse.

Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Marvolo se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. El corazón le latía furiosamente, no era sólo su reflejo lo que veía.

Una nube gris cubría la mayor parte del espejo. De un lado veía a Harry, Ron y Hermione sonriendo y saludando, eran sus amigos, también estaba su familia. Mientras que del otro lado veía gente con capuchas negras torturando gente, matando a algunos otros. Se obligó a no seguir mirando y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar deseando no volver a verse en ese espejo.

Sabía qué significaba, pero no lo hablaría con Harry y Ron, sin embargo, no fue necesario que lo mencionara, ya que al parecer unas noches después, Harry se había topado con el mismo espejo e incluso había llevado a Ron. Para ellos era fascinante, les mostraba lo que deseaban. Harry se veía sin la cicatriz, siendo un chico normal y con su familia completa. Mientras que Ron se veía como el mejor de todos sus hermanos, ganando más premios que todos juntos y con mayores reconocimientos.

Marvolo no quería verse de ese mismo modo, sin embargo no podía evitar ir casi cada noche a contemplar su reflejo. No entendía qué era lo que sucedía, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan opuestos los lados del espejo? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente su familia y amigos? ¿Por qué tenía que ver esa maldad y crueldad del otro lado del espejo?

- De nuevo aquí, ¿no, Marvolo? - un Dumbledore actual lo saludaba sonriente, definitivamente no era el mismo con el que siempre hablaba.

- No… no lo había visto, señor...

- Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible - señaló la capa de Harry aún sin dejar de sonreír -. Entonces, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

- No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.

- Pero espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?

- Bueno… no estoy seguro de lo que veo, señor. A Harry le mostró a su familia, él sin cicatriz y…

- A tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe…?

- No necesito una capa para ser invisible - respondió amablemente -. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?

- Muestra lo que uno quiere… lo que sea que uno quiera…

- Sí y no - dijo con calma -. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Harry que ha vivido bajo esa marca, se ve sin ella. Ronald Weasley que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos.

- Pero yo…

- Sin embargo - lo interrumpió -, este espejo no destila realidad o esencia. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible - hizo una pausa y luego continuó -. Esa es la razón por la cual mañana cambiará de casa, Marvolo, y te pido que no lo busques de nuevo. Soñar, no te servirá de nada, si te olvidas de vivir.

* * *

**N/A:** Como lo prometí, aquí estoy intentando traerles los capítulos más seguido, aunque sigo batallando con continuar en el punto en el que me quedé en la historia, pero bueno, conforme avance el tiempo y la historia, seguro surgiran ideas nuevas, aunque también se aceptan sugerencias, así que qué esperan? dejen sus comentarios y díganme cómo quieren que continue la historia... se aceptan aportaciones del año 3 en adelante xD

Saludoxxx


End file.
